Secret Sorrow
by LaHy
Summary: O americano tratou de apressar o melhor possível a vinda do japonês para a Terra. A mudança não era grande, mas ele queria que Heero se sentisse o mais confortável possível.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Sorrow  
Autora:** Lahy  
**Gênero:** Angst, Yaoi, Lime  
**Anime:** Gundam Wing  
**Pares:** 2x1, 5+1, 3x4, 2xR, 2+H.  
**Iniciado dia:** 19/12/2003  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing infelizmente não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu seria uma japa multimilionária com um gundam próprio P Enquanto isso ele ainda é do Tomino, da Sunrise e blablabla (vocês já sabem isso, né?). A música que aparece pela fic também não é minha. Não sei a cantora, nem compositora da letra. Só sei que ela aparece em X TV, portanto os direitos ficam com as meninas da Clamp e da autora da canção.  
**Comentários:** Essa fanfic é simplesmente jurássica. Do tempo da Pedra. De quando minha avó era virgem... como vocês preferirem chamar. O fato é que é velha! E nunca, nunca, nunquinha foi terminada. Eu resolvi voltar a tocar meus dedinhos nela depois de dois longos anos de esquecimento nos confins do meu HD, simplesmente porque uma autora que eu admiro muito me disse "tente". E cá estou eu. Dei uma revisada no primeiro capítulo, e farei isso com os próximos que já estão prontos.  
Portanto, eu espero que dessa vez, eu consiga concluí-la.

197 Depois da colonização, Marimeia Kushrenada declara sua rendição perante toda a Nação da Esfera Terrestre. Relena Darlian, vice-ministra das relações exteriores e ex-rainha Relena Peacecraft é libertada. Zechs Marquise e a ex-comandante das forças militares da Oz, Noin, desaparecem. Os móbile suits conhecidos como Gundans são destruídos, seus ex-pilotos tomam rumos diferentes...

Quatre Raberba Winner, presidente das Corporações Winner retorna a uma das colônias na região de L4. Trowa Barton passa a viver em um circo, Chang Wufei ingressa na organização mantenedora da paz, denominada Preventers. Duo Maxwell partiu rumo a região de L2 para ajudar uma conhecida na criação de uma empresa. Heero Yuy desapareceu...

**Secret Sorrow  
Capitulo 01 - Escolha**

O jovem colocou sua única mochila em cima da cama. Abriu a janela que dava vista para uma paisagem não muito bela, o vento frio bateu em seu rosto e seus olhos voltaram a focalizar o nada. O céu metálico o fazia sentir saudades das paisagens maravilhosas que havia visto na Terra.

Voltou-se para a cama e lembrou-se do pequeno aparelho que havia guardado em sua mochila. Resolveu que poderia deixar aquilo para depois do banho.

O banheiro do pequeno quarto de hotel não era o mais lindo que ele já havia visto em sua vida, mas era mais do que suficiente. Tirou a regata surrada e a calça jeans mais do que batida. Olhou sua própria imagem no espelho. Em um gesto de frustração passou a mão pelos cabelos chocolates. Era exatamente de um banho que precisava.

Terminou de tirar a pouca roupa que lhe sobrara e abriu o registro do chuveiro, regulou a temperatura de forma a ficar agradável e deixou que seu corpo sempre tenso finalmente relaxasse debaixo da água corrente.

As gotas de água caíam pelos cabelos chocolates e continuavam a percorrem seu caminho pelo corpo bem definido do garoto. Passando por seu peitoral, abdômen, ventre, pernas e seguiam caminho rumo a pequena poça de água no chão. Enquanto isso, a mente dele voava para algum lugar que ele não sabia definir onde ficava. Os olhos de um azul sem igual permaneciam fechados, quase o tempo todo. Só abriam para focalizar onde estava o frasco com shampoo ou o sabonete.

A espuma branca lembrava-lhe aqueles dias, o aroma do sabonete lembrava-lhe o aroma de outra pessoa. Qualquer coisa, qualquer lugar...sempre lembravam uma única pessoa.

Ao terminar o banho enrolou uma toalha branca e felpuda na cintura e a outra usou para secar os cabelos encharcados. Saiu do banheiro olhando novamente para a mochila em sua cama. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou apenas observando o objeto. Tentando decidir se abria ou não. Olhou para si mesmo, percebendo que se não o abrisse não poderia pegar a outra muda de roupa que tinha lá dentro.

Aproximou-se da cama, sentando no acolchoado macio. Olhou mais um pouco para o objeto a sua frente, como se criasse coragem para abrí-lo. Puxou uma das cordas com uma lentidão exagerada e com as duas mãos abriu a mochila de olhos fechados. Sabia o que iria encontrar em cima, tateou a procura do pedaço de papel e o jogou no chão. Abriu os olhos e com cuidado retirou o laptop e os outros objetos lá dentro, até encontrar as roupas que procurava.

Amaldiçoou-se mais uma vez pela vida que havia escolhido. Só então focalizou os olhos para o papel no chão. Abaixou-se para juntá-lo, deixamndo sua mente voar na imagem impressa na fotografia. Passou dois de seus dedos suavemente pela pessoa que ali estava e fechou os olhos. Em seu rosto uma expressão sincera de tristeza. Abriu o laptop começando mais uma vez seu trabalho. Seu silencioso trabalho.

- Booommm dia. - o americano abriu a porta da entrada com o maior sorriso que qualquer um dos agentes ali poderia ver. Duo Maxwell havia deixado L2 há quatro anos, e aceitado o convite para participar ativamente dos Preventers. Sua única condição fôra que permanecesse em uma área que não lidasse com missões de campo. Não queria mais esse tipo de trabalho em sua vida.

Mas, nem por isso ele perdera o brilho que possuía. Os olhos violetas, a longa trança o corpo escultural, o sorriso estonteante e a alegria extrema do americano. Ainda eram qualidades que chamavam a atenção de todas as pessoas que o conheciam.

- Duo, poderia vir aqui um minuto, por favor? - o americano sorriu e seguiu a mulher de cabelos escuros e longos. Lady Une ficou feliz ao descobrir que o americano havia decidido fazer parte da organização. Havia sido difícil convencer Trowa e Quatre a se unirem, mas depois os dois acabaram cedendo. Porém, o divertido Duo Maxwell parecia se negar completamente a isso. E ainda não parecia muito satisfeito em participar, visto que havia pedido para cuidar de assuntos burocráticos.

- E aí Une? Não me diga que é problema de novo com aquele tal de Koshinae, eu já não agüento ouvir falar do cara. - realmente Duo não havia mudado. A forma como ele tratava os assuntos sérios era única. Ele debochava, fazia piada, e o número de pessoas que saíam de seu escritório loucos de raiva devido as insistentes brincadeiras e deboches do rapaz era o suficiente para que ele já tivesse sido demitido. Isso já teria acontecido se ele não conseguisse, da sua forma peculiar, ter feito todas as pessoas que haviam passado pelo seu escritório fazerem acordos pacíficos com a Aliança e os Preventers. O que ele fazia ou dizia ninguém sabia. Apenas sabiam que, todos saiam de lá furiosos e depois aceitavam fazer o acordo proposto sem problema nenhum.

- Sim e não, mas isso é irrelevante agora. - Lady Une não pode deixar de notar como o jovem crescera nos últimos quatro anos. Os traços que antes já eram bonitos, agora se destacavam de qualquer outro. Definitivamente Duo Maxwell era seu agente mais bonito, não era à toa que ouvia tanto sobre ele nos corredores. Provavelmente o americano não dava muita bola para os comentários que ouvia por aí. Mulheres e até homens, todos o desejavam, mas ele parecia sempre igualmente inalcançável.

- Noossaa! A grande Une dizendo que algo é irrelevante? Diga aí, qual o problema? - ah sim, existia aquele detalhe também. Duo não chamava atenção só pela sua beleza, mas também pela sua personalidade brincalhona. Definitivamente, o menino que antes existia ali estava se tornando um homem maravilhoso! Além de incrivelmente atraente.

- Você sabe que eu não medi esforços para que você, Quatre e Trowa aceitassem trabalhar aqui, e você também sabe por que, certo?

- Claro, claro, os ex-pilotos dos Gundans seriam excelentes soldados para fazer parte da organização. Embora eu e você saibamos que na verdade, nós somos perigosos demais para estarmos soltos por aí. - Duo deu uma piscadela para Une junto de um sorriso debochado.

- Eu realmente subestimei sua capacidade de dedução. Mas já que você mesmo tirou essas conclusões... Lembra-se de Heero Yuy? - os olhos violetas arregalaram-se surpresos. Não ouvia mais falar de Heero desde o fim da batalha contra Marimeia. Ele simplesmente havia sumido.

- Claro que sim! Como eu poderia me esquecer do soldado perfeito? Que salvou a Terra, as colônias e principalmente a mim? - agora ele tinha uma expressão séria em seu rosto. O nome Heero Yuy era uma lei que não existia; mas ninguém, absolutamente ninguém nos Preventers ousava tocar no nome dele. Era proibido, ninguém nunca proibira realmente, mas todos sabiam que Heero era uma pessoa perigosa, que estava a solta por aí e ninguém fazia idéia de onde estava, e isso era uma vergonha para os Preventers.

- Exato. Eu o encontrei. Está numa colônia na região de L4. Atualmente encontra-se instalado em um hotel muito simples, adivinhe com que nome? - o olhar direto de Une para Duo fez com que ele lembrasse de um caso nos tempos de guerra...

- Com o meu?? - os olhos violetas se arregalaram em espanto ao lembrar-se de uma vez em que Heero havia feito uma matrícula na escola no seu nome.

- Mais ou menos. É um anagrama do seu nome. Eu já vinha seguindo esse rapaz há algum tempo e finalmente um dos agentes de lá conseguiu uma foto. Está mais velho, mas me diga se não é ele? - Lady Une entregou um envelope do qual Duo tirou algumas fotografias de um jovem de cabelos chocolates, sentado em cima da cama abrindo uma mochila somente de toalha. Outra dele já vestido digitando em um laptop. E outra do rapaz em um parque. Eram várias!

- Nossa! Realmente este é o Heero, mais velho, mas o Heero. - Duo permitiu-se ficar observando mais uma vez algumas das fotos, onde Heero estava apenas de toalha. Sabia que o companheiro de guerra era um jovem bonito, mas nunca imaginou que estivesse tão bonito.

- Olha Une, esse seu fotógrafo parece ter uma tara por um soldado perfeito de toalha - o americano comentou depois de separar seis das nove fotos em que o japonês aparecia de toalha e Lady Une não pode evitar sorrir.

- E não lamento em nada por isso. Heero não tem do que se envergonhar. - ela entrou no ritmo da brincadeira o que deixou claramente o jovem americano espantado.

- Hei! Hei, Une... Heero é mais novo, eu sempre pensei que você preferisse homens mais experientes e mais velhos. - o americano falou com uma das mãos na cintura, a trança chicoteando em suas costas. Une o amaldiçoou por ser tão sexy sem querer.

- Eu prefiro, mas preferir não significa que eu não possa fazer algumas exceções. - Ela sorriu, satisfeita por deixar Duo Maxwell sem palavras.

- Ok, ok... E você só queria que eu reconhecesse que esse homem é o Heero? - o olhar desconfiado de Duo para Une já dizia quase tudo.

- Você sabe que não. Eu sei que você me pediu para não receber missões de campo, mas eu peço para abrirmos uma única exceção neste caso. - agora os dois tinham uma expressão séria. Une por saber que estava tocando em um assunto delicado e Duo por estar com medo do que poderia ouvir.

- Uhn... Que tipo de exceção? Olha Une se você quer que eu vá lá invadir aquelas fábricas velhas e tudo mais eu já vou dizendo desde já que eu não vou colocar o meu lindo corpinho naqueles lugares.

- Não. Eu apenas quero que você traga Heero Yuy até mim. - agora sim a expressão de Duo era de surpresa. Por que ele? Heero o odiava.

- Ah ta! E correr o risco do senhor soldado perfeito cortar fora meu pescoço? - ele disse com uma expressão de deboche

- Duo! É sério, Heero não usaria seu nome se não tivesse algum tipo de ligação com você. Apenas vá e converse com ele, para pedir que ele ingresse na organização. Se você quiser depois disso pode tirar aquelas férias que você quer há anos e eu sempre nego. - Ela sabia que havia chego onde Duo queria. O americano estava pedindo férias já fazia três anos e tinha seu pedido sempre negado, a justificativa era sempre a mesma: "Você é de fundamental importância para a organização".

- Ok! Férias depois, certo?

- Certo Duo.

- Então conte comigo para buscar Heero Yuy.

Heero deixou o laptop com a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado. Foi até a janela e olhou para baixo. Nada. Percorreu todo o pequeno quarto no qual estava hospedado, vasculhando cada canto a procura de uma microcâmera.

Pegou o sobretudo e saiu, definitivamente estava enlouquecido por ficar trancado tanto tempo.

O americano observou de boca aberta o japonês sair do hotel, sim era Heero e ele estava absurdamente sexy. O sobretudo preto dava um ar de _"eu sou mais perigoso agora do que era há quatro anos atrás"_ e os olhos, aqueles olhos lindos continuavam com o olhar perigosamente sexy.

Duo aproveitou a oportunidade para sair de seu esconderijo estratégico e ir até o quarto de Heero. Seria mias fácil abordá-lo dessa forma.

O americano estranhou a bagunça no quarto, sempre viu Heero como uma pessoa organizada, e definitivamente, aquele ambiente não combinava com o garoto que havia conhecido. Mas, vai se saber o que ele estava fazendo trancado naquele lugar há aparentemente duas semanas?

Estranhou ao ver a tela do laptop ligada. O ex-companheiro sempre fora cauteloso com essas coisas e Duo, com sua curiosidade infantil, sempre quisera bisbilhotar, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade. Algumas planilhas estavam abertas, dados de algumas pessoas que os Preventers estavam investigando e... Um arquivo cujo nome era P-DM. Duo abriu curioso, lendo o que estava escrito.

_**kanashimi no hontou no wake kikanaide tsuyoku dakishimeta  
tsuki akari kimi o terashite boku wa tada itoshisa tsunorase  
setsunakute nemurenai **_

ai sureba ai suru hodo tsuraku dakara yasashiku tsuyoku nareru hazu  
kanashimi datte omoide ni kawaru yo boku wa shinjite mitai  
kimi o omou kimochi yuzurenai kara

O japonês caminhou até anoitecer. Já estava cansado daquela vida. Fazia quatro anos que vivia daquela forma, andando de um lado para o outro, tentando esquecer e tentando encontrar. Respostas que não vinham, dores que não iam.

A tristeza sem fim dominava o olhar do ex-soldado perfeito. Neste momento, Heero Yuy estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, lembranças do que havia deixado para trás. Do que havia destruído para que aquela paz existisse. Porém, ele nunca pensou que ao fim da guerra ele não encontraria a paz pela qual tanto havia lutado.

Caminhou novamente para o quarto que havia alugado. Calma e lentamente, não precisava de pressa para chegar. Cumprimentou o homem da recepção e subiu as escadas que levavam ao quarto no sexto andar. Abriu a porta e a surpresa que teve foi inigualável.

- Duo...

- Heero! Desculpe invadir o seu quarto assim - o sorriso maroto e o olhar vivo de Duo se chocaram com os olhos azuis gélidos de Heero.

Em um minuto o japonês sentiu o pânico lhe invadir. O que Duo estava fazendo ali? Olhou ao redor e a porta pela qual entrara era a única saída, porém ele não podia fugir sem levar seu laptop. Duo pareceu perceber o desespero nos olhos azuis.

- Calma cara! Olha, só escuta o que eu tenho pra dizer e você pode ir embora, ok? - só então Heero deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo corpo do americano. Usava a calça e a jaqueta dos Preventers. Por baixo da jaqueta uma blusa social marrom e uma gravata.

Talvez escutá-lo não fizesse mal.

_"Ele não sabe o que fez para você Heero"_

O japonês acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Fechou a porta atrás de si e dirigiu-se em direção a cama já arrumando suas coisas para ir embora. Não poderia mais ficar naquele hotel.

- Une me pediu para vir aqui, sabe... eu to trabalhando lá nos Preventers há algum tempo. E você Heero? O que tem feito? - o olhar violeta, curioso caiu sobre o rapaz de cabelos chocolates.  
Heero só agora percebia como Duo havia crescido. Estava mais alto que ele, os ombros mais largos, os braços aparentemente mais fortes. Nunca pensou que o americano poderia ficar mais bonito do que era antigamente.

- Nada - continuou a ajeitar suas coisas. Olhou para baixo e encontrou a fotografia que tanto amava e odiava. Aparentemente Duo não havia visto. O japonês sentiu-se aliviado e guardou o pedaço de papel cuidadosamente na mochila.

- Como nada? Nós estamos te procurando a um tempão. Você simplesmente desapareceu. Heero! Tá me escutando? Olha cara a Une quer falar com você, ela me pediu que o levasse até o escritório dos Preventers - apesar de Duo ser lindo, aquela mania dele de falar pelos cotovelos irritava o soldado perfeito.

- Diga a ela que eu não vou, não tenho nada a ver com isso. - a voz dele continuava gélida. Duo, por um instante, sentiu-se inseguro. Heero era a única pessoa que ele temia e admirava ao mesmo tempo. E ele ainda tinha a capacidade de fazê-lo se sentir inseguro, afinal o soldado perfeito era o único que podia colocar suas habilidades em xeque.

- Heero amigão, eu nunca pensei que mesmo depois da guerra eu continuaria sendo o único amigo que você teria. - Heero o olhou sério e os olhares se chocaram, violeta contra azul, era uma batalha de olhares determinados e raivosos. O japonês sabia o que aquilo significava, ainda lembrava daquele dia.

- Nós nunca fomos amigos, Duo. - a voz cortante fez o coração de Duo se comprimir. Não que ele quisesse a amizade de Heero, ele apenas o considerava um amigo e pensava que o japonês o considerava assim também.

- Sinto lhe dizer, mas eu sou o único que teve coragem de vir lhe dizer que se você não se apresentar na sede dos Preventers, vai ser acusado de crimes de guerra. Entenda, esta é uma medida que está sendo utilizada para manterem os olhos em você. É melhor ir até lá e saber o que querem do que ter que fugir como um criminoso.

- Eu já fujo como um criminoso, ter esta fama não vai mudar em muito a minha vida Duo, agora se era só isso que tinha que me dizer adeus, eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais. - os olhos violetas alargaram-se em espanto. Sabia que Heero não gostava dele, mas não tinha idéia de que ele o odiava tanto. Quando deu por si o japonês já estava saindo pela porta com a mochila num dos ombros e o laptop em uma das mãos.

Por um instante, Duo pode ver que Heero não era feliz. Sempre se considerou um bom observador, conheceu Heero na guerra e naqueles tempos ele andava de maneira ereta, como se fosse uma pessoa inabalável. Uma parede de pedra que ninguém conseguiria quebrar. Agora, os passos lentos e a cabeça baixa davam a ele um ar de derrota. Nem mesmo parecia que havia sido o soldado perfeito. Aquele que havia conquistado a paz entre a Terra e as colônias, Heero Yuy parecia mais um soldado derrotado, perdido em seu caminho.

Percebendo que o outro já estava saindo de sua vista Duo correu rapidamente tentando alcançá-lo e o encontrou pagando, provavelmente a estadia, para o recepcionista.

- Heero! Você não devia ter me deixado falando sozinho. - Duo percebeu o olhar estranho do homem que estava recebendo o dinheiro. Primeiro o olhar doi dirigido para ele com o uniforme dos Preventers e depois para o japonês, como se estivesse assombrado com o nome que ouvira.

- Heero? Heero Yuy?? - os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se em surpresa. Os livros diziam que Heero Yuy, herói da Terra e das Colônias estava morto. Porém, o homem com o uniforme dos Preventers o chamara assim.

- É só um ex-soldado louco, existem milhares por aí. Aliás, melhorem a segurança, este louco estava no meu quarto quando eu cheguei. - o japonês falou com uma calma comum ao soldado perfeito. Por um instante Duo se viu novamente como um adolescente, em um hospital, e com um soldado frio dizendo que ele deveria recuperar-se.

- Hei!! Eu não sou louco não! Eu sou Duo Maxwell, agente do distrito de Nova York. E cá entre nós, sou o melhor no que faço. Não é todo mundo que quer ter que cuidar desses loucos que tem por aí, tentando ameaçar a paz. - Duo falava com um orgulho extremo, sabia que o que dizia era verdade. Ele era o único louco que se atrevia a peitar as pessoas que desejavam uma guerra de verdade.

- Eu não desmereço seu trabalho senhor Maxwell, apenas sei que o senhor está louco, eu não sou o homem que você diz que eu sou. - dito isto, Heero saiu do prédio deixando Duo para trás novamente, não se esforçaria em fugir. Conhecia Duo e sabia que não adiantava fugir dele, talvez por isso ele fizesse seu trabalho tão bem quanto ele dizia.

- Ok você venceu, como quer que eu o chame então? - Duo apareceu do lado de Heero com aquele sorriso cativante que ele sempre tivera.

_"Ele não mudou nada! Deus, Duo vá embora eu não quero mais você perto de mim"_

- Odin. Agora me deixe em paz, eu só quero ficar em paz. - os olhos azuis pareciam derrotados na visão do americano. Pela primeira vez, Duo viu um semblante de tristeza e abatimento no rosto jovem e belo do japonês. E, também, pela primeira vez, sentiu pena dele.

- Odin, Heero, seja lá como você quer ser chamado. Eu posso fazer um convite pessoal então? - o americano o olhava diferente de qualquer outra vez. O coração de Heero acelerou. O que aquele maluco queria dizer com "convite pessoal?".

- Convite pessoal? - o olhar de Heero tinha toda a dúvida que Duo achava que teria, mas pela primeira vez teve pena dele.

- A chata Une quer falar com você não quer?

- Hn - Heero achou engraçado a maneira como o ex-amigo falou de sua superior, mas não demonstraria isso.

- E se você não for ela vai mandar irem atrás de você, afinal a velha não gosta de perder pra ninguém, nem mesmo para o soldado perfeito - o americano ficara feliz ao ver que conseguira prender a atenção do japonês. Sua única dúvida era se Heero aceitaria sua proposta e como Une reagiria ao saber que ele propusera aquilo.

- Não enrole, Duo. - por um momento, o americano teve a impressão de ter visto uma leve curvatura de lábios. Quase um sorriso, pedindo para se formar no rosto de Heero.

- Ok! Veja, eu moro sozinho em Nova York, e tem um quarto sobrando no meu apartamento, ao invés de você ficar zanzando pra lá e pra cá você poderia ficar lá. Não teria problema para mim. E nós poderíamos conseguir facilmente um emprego em uma empresa de informática. Você não precisa ficar nos Preventers, se Une souber onde você está e que um agente dela está quase sempre com você, talvez ela o deixe em paz. - Heero ainda assimilava todas as palavras ditas por Duo. Aquele americano baka realmente não fazia idéia do que estava lhe propondo, fazia?

Heero se perguntava se o garoto de olhos violeta ao seu lado tinha vindo com aquela idéia em mente. Ou se era algo improvisado. Pelo que conhecia de Duo, ele nunca vinha com uma idéia em mente, era o improviso em pessoa.

- Duo, o que leva você a pensar que eu aceitaria isso? - Heero estava dividido, um lado dele dizia _"O que você tem a perder?_" enquanto o outro dizia _"É Duo Maxwell, lembra-se do que ele fez a você?"_. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Realmente não tinha o que perder, mas Duo havia feito o que havia feito, será que aceitar a proposta dele seria se torturar mais?

- Você não tem para onde ir, e apesar de tudo... mesmo sabendo que você não vai muito com a minha cara, posso inverter meu turno pra gente não se encontrar muito. E talvez fosse bom pra você voltar pra Terra. Eu sentia muitas saudades de lá quando estava em L2. - as palavras de Duo pareceram sinceras para o japonês, porém aquelas em especial "eu sei que você não vai muito com a minha cara" elas não eram verdadeiras, apenas uma falsa verdade em que ele, Heero Yuy, fizera com que o americano acreditasse.

_"Gomen nasai Duo... eu nunca tive qualquer tipo de sentimento contra você..."._

Duo viu os olhos de Heero se fecharem, como se ele estivesse fazendo questão de se prender no seu próprio mundo de pensamentos. Novamente aquele semblante de tristeza passou pelo rosto do japonês. Para Duo, estava evidente demais a tristeza em que o amigo se encontrava.

_"O que eu tenho a perder?"._

_"Talvez o pouco de sanidade que lhe resta"_

_"Pelo menos eu não ficaria mais sozinho"_

_"Pior, ficará com a fonte da sua desgraça"._

_"Mas..."._

- Certo Duo, e se eu aceitar?

- Você vai saber que pelo menos tentou levar uma vida normal - o sorriso que Duo lhe deu foi à resposta para todas as suas perguntas. Se deveria sofrer novamente que fosse tentando levar uma vida normal.

- Então eu irei com você.

**ai sureba ai suru hodo tsuraku  
dakara yasashiku tsuyoku nareru hazu  
kanashimi datte omoide ni kawaru yo  
boku wa shinjite mitai  
kimi o omou kimochi  
yuzurenai kara**

_Nova York, Sede dos Preventers,201 A.c (After colony)_

- Eu não acredito!! Você fez o que?! - os gritos de Lady Une chegavam a ser escutados do outro lado dos corredores.

- Credo Une, você faz tempestade em copo d'água, eu só convidei Heero Yuy para morar comigo, qual o mal nisso? - Une estava se irritando, sabia muito bem que Duo não tinha idéias malucas sem bons fins, porém levar Heero para o apartamento dele era loucura e todos na agência sabiam disso.

- O mal? Maxwell, ninguém sabe como ele está, se deve ou não receber algum tipo de tratamento médico ou coisa assim.

- Espere aí! Eu vi Yuy! Eu sei como ele está! Nada que um emprego e uma vida normal não resolvam. Você não deve tratar ele como criminoso. Os livros o tratam como um herói... morto. Para todos Heero está morto! Como você se sentiria se fosse a algum lugar e não pudesse usar seu nome porque pensam que está morta? - o sorriso sádico de Duo revelava que ele sabia o que dizia. Une rangeu os dentes... Se Duo desse uma boa explicação quem sabe ela aceitaria aquela idéia.

- Certo Duo, me explique sua idéia e eu direi se aprovo. Por que você não me pergunta as coisas antes? Poupa muito trabalho, sabia? - o americano sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto de Une sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Você sabe que eu prefiro resolver tudo a minha maneira - Une não pode deixar de se derreter... Duo Maxwell sabia ser irresistível ao seu modo. Mesmo sendo tão mais novo o garoto era charmoso e extremamente sensual.

- Certo Maxwell, explique-se - ela disse sentando-se em sua poltrona confortável e cruzando as pernas calmamente.

- Se Yuy estiver morando comigo, eu poderei ficar vigiando ele. Apesar de achar que ele não está fazendo nada de suspeito. Podemos conseguir facilmente para ele um emprego em uma empresa de informática. De forma que poderíamos estar sempre cientes do que eles está fazendo, sem que fosse necessário ele se sentir desconfortável e tentado a fugir. - o americano sorriu confiante, simples, prático e eficiente. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam com ele.

A aprovação não tardou a vir, enfim Duo Maxwell e Heero Yuy poderiam compartilhar um apartamento sem problema nenhum.

O americano tratou de apressar o melhor possível a vinda do japonês para a Terra. A mudança não era grande, mas ele queria que Heero se sentisse o mais confortável possível. O visto foi conseguido com facilidade, e não demorou dois dias para que um grande caminhão das corporações Winner estivesse parado na frente do lindo prédio em que Duo morava entregando os melhores móveis para um jogo de quarto de solteiro.

Duo providenciara tudo para que Heero estivesse satisfeito em seu novo lar, e o japonês foi recepcionado no aeroporto por Quatre, Trowa e logicamente Duo.

- Heero! Seja bem vindo a Nova York! - o loirinho sorriu amigavelmente como de costume. O japonês ficou satisfeito ao ver a pequena mão de Quatre firmemente presa a do moreno de olhos verdes ao lado dele. Era bom saber que os amigos ainda estavam juntos, ele sempre torcera muito por eles.

- Arigatou Quatre. - a voz fria e gélida novamente fez a imensidão violeta se perder pelo corpo do japonês, Heero frio era sexy... Heero tristemente frio era mais sexy ainda.

- Fico feliz que você tenha aceitado o convite de Duo. - Trowa e sua voz calma e tranqüilizante. Era isso que o coração do japonês precisava naquele momento

_"Tem certeza de que foi o melhor a se fazer?"._

_"Não"_

_"Você vai sofrer novamente"_

_"Eu sei"_

Os olhos do japonês demonstravam toda a surpresa que tivera ao ver tudo que Duo tinha preparado para recebê-lo. Seu coração batia acelerado. Viver normalmente? Em Paz? Duo certamente não sabia que ele nunca fora digno de viver em paz.

Assim que o americano o deixou sozinho, Heero permitiu que seus olhos se perdessem pelo guarda-roupa da cor do marfim. Pela cama, com detalhes entalhados a mão, combinando perfeitamente com o guarda-roupa. A escrivaninha e os criados mudos. A roupa de cama que cheirava a nova. A pintura intacta.

Sentou na cama sentindo a maciez do colchão. Abriu a mochila e tirou a foto tão querida que ele sempre carregara. Decidido a finalmente emoldurá-la. Talvez, aquela nova vida pudesse realmente trazer-lhe a paz que ele tanto almejara há cinco anos atrás. A paz que ele tanto lutara para conseguir e que nunca viu em sua vida. Para ele, aquela garotinha sempre estaria lá. A dor daquele dia que mudara o soldado perfeito dentro dele sempre estaria lá. Porém, talvez agora, Duo estivesse lhe dando uma chance.

_"Você está se enganando"_

_"Provavelmente"_

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Sorrow**  
**Autora:** Lahy  
**Capítulo:** 02/??  
**Gênero:** Angst, Yaoi, Lime  
**Anime:** Gundam Wing  
**Pares:** 2x1, 5+1, 3x4, 2xR, 2+H.  
**Iniciado dia:** 19/12/2003  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing infelizmente não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu seria uma japa multimilionária com um gundam próprio P Enquanto isso ele ainda é do Tomino, da Sunrise e blablabla (vocês já sabem isso, né?). A música que aparece pela fic também não é minha. Não sei a cantora, nem compositora da letra. Só sei que ela aparece em X TV, portanto os direitos ficam com as meninas da Clamp e da autora da canção.  
**Comentários:** Essa fanfic é simplesmente jurássica. Do tempo da Pedra. De quando minha avó era virgem... como vocês preferirem chamar. O fato é que é velha! E nunca, nunca, nunquinha foi terminada. Eu resolvi voltar a tocar meus dedinhos nela depois de dois longos anos de esquecimento nos confins do meu HD, simplesmente porque uma autora que eu admiro muito me disse "tente". E cá estou eu. Dei uma revisada no primeiro capítulo, e farei isso com os próximos que já estão prontos.  
Portanto, eu espero que dessa vez, eu consiga concluí-la.

**Secret Sorrow  
Capitulo 02 - Prelúdio**

Os olhos azuis abriram-se lentamente, tentando se acostumarem com a claridade do local. Levantou-se calmamente, percebendo que estava no seu novo quarto. Trocou de roupa com calma e foi ao banheiro, tentando dar uma analisada em sua aparência antes de sair do cômodo. Deu um leve suspiro, odiando se ver naquele estado. As olheiras visíveis, os cabelos, que geralmente já eram desgrenhados, agora estavam uma verdadeira bagunça e seu rosto ainda possuía as marcas dos lençóis. Lavou bem o rosto, ainda lamentando por sua aparência. Penteou os cabelos e saiu silenciosamente do quarto.

A falta de barulho no apartamento denunciava que, ou Duo já tinha saído, ou ainda dormia.  
Resolveu preparar o café da manhã. Vasculhou os armários a procura de algo saboroso e nutritivo para comer. Porém, só encontrou guloseimas de baixo valor nutritivo. _"Típico"_, ele pensou. Era em momentos como esses, que agradecia Dr J por tê-lo ensinado a cozinhar. Vasculhando mais um pouco os armários encontrou algumas coisas que poderiam servir para um café da manhã _"saboroso e nutritivo"_ segundo Heero Yuy.

O americano levantou, sentindo um cheiro agradável vindo da cozinha. Ajeitou os cabelos e saiu do quarto, com o intuito de ver o que seu novo colega de apartamento estava cozinhando. Ele deveria afirmar, era um desastre na cozinha. Por isso, só comprava comida congelada, era mais prático. Estava surpreso, pois nunca imaginou que o japonês pudesse algum dia saber cozinhar.

- Bom dia! O que você tá fazendo que cheira tão bem? - Heero olhou para a porta. E teve que prender o ar em seus pulmões diante da visão de Duo Maxwell vestindo apenas uma samba canção preta. Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam soltos, e caiam sobre os ombros e costas, dando ao rapaz de olhos violetas uma imagem surreal.

- Hn...Café da manhã - a voz saiu fria como Heero queria. Não poderia deixar que a visão a sua frente afetasse seus sentidos mais uma vez. Indo contra seu impulso, ele voltou sua atenção a comida que estava fazendo.

- E o que é que está incluso nesse seu café da manhã? - Duo colocou as mãos no ombro de Heero, olhando por cima do ombro deste o que ele cozinhava.

As mãos do japonês trabalhavam habilmente fazendo pequenas bolinhas com a massa, que se assemelhavam com minúsculos pãezinhos, e colocando em uma fôrma.  
- É um tipo de pão, fica pronto rápido. Se você quiser esperar...não demora mais de vinte minutos. - novamente a voz fria se fez presente. Heero tentava disfarçar ao máximo o leve toque do americano nos seus ombros. Porém, se naquele momento Duo tivesse visto os olhos de Heero, perceberia a tristeza profunda que mostravam.

- Nossa! Tão rápido? Eu sempre pensei que pão era algo que demorava pra se fazer. Onde você aprendeu essas coisas Heero?

- Dr J me ensinou. - o japonês colocou a fôrma no forno, vasculhando alguns armários até encontrar a louça para poder colocar a mesa para o café.

- Nossa!! Então, além de soldado perfeito, você ainda é o marido perfeito?? Aqueles velhos foram realmente eficientes. - o americano falava em tom de brincadeira enquanto ajudava o colega japonês colocando as coisas da geladeira na mesa.

- Pois é, aposto que você nunca imaginou algo assim. - Duo olhou sorrindo para o japonês. Pôde ver a franja desgrenhada dos cabelos chocolates, cobrirem os olhos azuis e escondeerem mais um semblante triste. - O que foi? - só então o americano percebeu que ainda olhava fixamente para o colega. Balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, como se estivesse dizendo que não era nada. Voltou a tirar as coisas da geladeira, dessa vez com uma idéia em mente: fazer seu novo companheiro de quarto sorrir.

O café da manhã transcorreu normalmente. Duo fazia algumas piadas, Heero dizia uma palavra ou outra. Logo, o americano e o japonês já estavam indo para o escritório dos Preventers, Duo a trabalho e Heero para saber o que Une tanto queria com ele.

- Bom dia, Maxwell! - um homem cumprimentou Duo, com um sorriso radiante no rosto, e os dois pareciam conversar animadamente. O japonês apenas observava tudo ao redor, as pessoas correndo para todos os lados, todos com muita pressa. Parecia que ainda estavam em guerra e esperavam o inimigo atacar. Olhou novamente para seu colega americano, que estava na sua frente, ainda conversando com o homem. Aquilo não parecia que acabaria tão cedo. Heero ouvia as pessoas cumprimentando Duo e ele dava um aceno com a mão, ou um sonoro "bom dia", parecendo conhecer toda aquela multidão de pessoas vestidas de marrom.

- E este aí com você? Quem é? - só então o homem que conversava com Duo reparou no garoto de cabelos chocolates e feições levemente asiáticas, que esperava pelo americano.

- Ah! Desculpe, eu não apresentei vocês. - Duo disse, puxando Heero para frente pelo braço.

- John Shild este é Heero Yuy. Heero, este é John. Nós trabalhamos no mesmo departamento. - o japonês o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto sentia o olhar apavorado do homem à frente deles.

- John, eu vou levar o Heero até a sala da Lady Une, nós já nos falamos. - o moreno assentiu e Duo seguiu em frente guiando Heero até o elevador.

A secretária deu um sorriso radiante ao ver Duo e o lindo garoto ao lado dele, pedindo logo depois que esperassem um pouquinho que Une já iria atende-los.

- Pois é Christine, Lady Une cada vez mais ocupada. Não sei como você agüenta ela falando. "O falecido Treize não gostaria que agisse assim" - o americano falava e imitava os gesto de Lady Une, enquanto a secretária ria das palavras do jovem de cabelos trançados.

- Sim...nem eu sei Duo. Mas... e você quem é? - a moça de cabelos loiros sorriu para o japonês. Christine era fascinada por Duo, o garoto era simplesmente lindo. Assim como os outros ex-pilotos de Gundans que ela conhecia, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei. Perguntava-se se ser bonito era um pré-requisito para ter sido um piloto de Gundam, mas o jovem calado que estava acompanhando Duo também era extremamente atraente. Os cabelos chocolates desgrenhados davam um ar rebelde e os olhos azuis eram de um tom tão raro que ela não sabia definir.

- Yuy. Heero Yuy - o japonês falou no tom de voz habitualmente frio. As pessoas perguntavam demais naquele lugar.

Ele não estranhou quando viu a expressão de surpresa no rosto da mulher, que olhou imediatamente para Duo, como se tentasse confirmar o que ele havia dito. E viu um sorriso maroto e um aceno positivo de cabeça.

- Mas eu pensei que Heero Yuy estivesse morto. - ela disse, ainda assombrada, olhando fixamente para o japonês.

- E está. - as palavras saíram tão naturais que Duo não evitou uma gargalhada. Ele sabia que Heero Yuy era apenas um codinome. Sabia que o verdadeiro Heero Yuy estava morto, e que aquele Heero ali possuía um outro nome. Mesmo assim era engraçado ver a cara da secretária após o japonês ter dito aquilo.

- Assim você assusta a moça, Heero. - o japonês olhou para ele em uma indagação muda, enquanto a secretária ainda estava apavorada.

A fama do nome Heero Yuy dentro dos Preventers era realmente terrível. O piloto Gundam, conhecido como 01, havia ganho o apelido de Soldado Perfeito, havia sido o homem que controlara o sistema conhecido como Zero System, e que pelos projetos parecia ser realmente assustador. Lutara contra Zechs Marquise um dos melhores pilotos de móbille suits da Oz. Heero Yuy parecia mais ser um demônio indomável do que um ser humano normal. Nunca pensara que ele fosse tão bonito.

Viram a porta do escritório se abrir, e o presidente da Nação da Esfera Terrestre sair com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

- Senhor Maxwell, desculpe tê-lo feito esperar, mas era um assunto urgente.

- Sem problema senhor Presidente, assim eu ganho meu salário sem precisar trabalhar - o homem mais velho riu e cumprimentou a todos, saindo logo após. Nenhum deles percebeu o olhar fixo de Lady Une sobre Heero Yuy.

- Muito bem, Une, eu trouxe seu soldado perfeito. Agora, se me dão licença, eu vou para o meu setor. - o americano disse já saindo, embora ninguém tenha percebido seu sorriso de felicidade, finalmente conseguiria as férias tão esperadas.

Heero olhou fixamente para a mulher que um dia fora sua inimiga de batalha, aliada, e agora sua perseguidora. As reviravoltas da guerra fizeram com que eles estivessem em lados opostos primeiro, e depois se aliassem. Apesar de tudo, Heero nunca nutrira nenhum tipo de afeição por aquela mulher. Havia sido ela que ensinara as colônias a lutar, havia sido ela que manchara o puro sentimento das colônias e mostrara o que era a verdadeira guerra.

- Entre Heero, por favor - Lady Une sorriu amigavelmente, era Heero que estava a sua frente. O ex-piloto 01 sempre foi o mais estranho dos cinco pilotos de Gundam. Todos tinham suas esquisitices particulares, Trowa e sua aparente calma em toda e qualquer situação, Quatre e sua bondade e generosidade, defeitos graves para um soldado, Wufei e seu senso de justiça fora do comum, Duo e seu senso de humor exótico e Heero... Heero parecia ser perfeito demais para um ser humano... perfeito demais...

O japonês entrou no escritório, a mesa de madeira ficava de costas para uma grande janela, que tinha vista para a Times Square. As pessoas andavam apressadas lá embaixo. Heero percebeu que Une não tirara o olhar fixo sobre ele em nenhum momento.

- O que você quer de mim, Une? - o japonês falou no tom frio de sempre, sentando-se na cadeira à frente da mesa logo em seguida.

- Heero, eu concordei com a idéia do Duo. Apesar de tudo, eu preciso manter você sobre vigia. Eu presumo que entenda o porque disso. - os olhos azuis confrontavam os castanhos abertamente. Heero havia colocado sua máscara de soldado perfeito e agora podia confrontar quem quisesse.

- Sim, vocês têm medo que eu me alie com algum grupo terrorista. - a resposta aberta não surpreendeu a ex-coronel.

- Sim...espero que compreenda isso.

- Espero que você compreenda que eu não tenho mais interesse algum em qualquer tipo de guerra, missão, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Vigie-me como tem feito nos últimos quatro anos, não vai mudar muita coisa, apesar de que eu acho que você deveria vigiar quem realmente deve ser vigiado. - o japonês olhou fixamente para Une, odiava que o tratassem como um monstro perigoso. Ele não tinha mais interesse algum em lutar, por isso não importava mais o que fizessem para que ele lutasse, preferiria morrer a matar mais alguma pessoa inocente.

- Eu compreendo, por isso acatei o pedido de Duo. - Une entregou uma pasta para Heero e prosseguiu - Estes são os dados da empresa em que você vai trabalhar. Aí tem documentos, nome e tudo que você vier a precisar. Como Duo disse, você vai morar com ele, e como eu avisei, estará sobre vigia. Caso você realmente pareça estar apto a conviver em sociedade eu eliminarei os vigias em seis meses.

- Uhn...quer dizer que eu sou um réu e você a juíza que me condenou a uma condicional. - a expressão fria de Heero escondia o sarcasmo das palavras dele e o repúdio que ele sentia por aquela decisão.

- Não é exatamente assim Heero.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito sua decisão. Agora se me permite, eu tenho que ir trabalhar. - o japonês mostrou a pasta para mulher a sua frente e saiu. Une ficou apenas observando o charmoso japonês deixar a sala, aliviada por ele não ter sido tão duro em relação à decisão tomada.

**...  
kanashimi no hontou no wake  
...  
**

O americano entrou no apartamento com um sorriso magnificamente bonito. Deixou o casaco dos Preventers em cima de uma das poltronas e jogou-se em cima do sofá, pegando o controle remoto e ligando a TV. Ouviu a campainha tocar. Estranhou, tinha certeza que havia providenciado uma cópia sa chave para seu companheiro japonês. Ao ouvir a campainha mais uma vez, levantou bravo abrindo a porta sem nem olhar quem estava ali.

- Eu pensei que tinha lhe dado uma cópia Heero!

- Heero? Duo... - somente após ouvir o nome do japonês ser pronunciado por aquela voz feminina o americano se deu conta do que havia feito. Olhou para a jovem de cabelos longos a sua frente, lamentando profundamente ter tocado no nome do japonês.

- Desculpe, Relena. Eu pensei que fosse...

- O Heero? Duo... Heero está morto, você sabe disso. - dito isto, ela tocou suavemente na face do americano, depositando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. Após isso, o jovem de olhos violetas deixou com que Relena entrasse, fechando a porta logo depois.

- Nem todas as informações são verdadeiras Relena, eu achei que você tivesse aprendido isto na guerra - o americano passou seus braços pela cintura fina olhando fixamente os olhos azuis, tão claros quanto o céu da Terra.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - os olhos dela diziam por si só a surpresa que tivera. Sofrera muito ao saber da morte de Heero. Havia sido profundamente apaixonada pelo japonês. Ele havia sido seu primeiro amor. Sabia que havia cometido erros graves com Heero, ele era uma pessoa fria e isoladam ela não deveria ter tentado afasta-lo do que ele era. Talvez, por isso, ele negara seu amor após a batalha contra Mariemeia.

Quando soube que Quatre e Trowa estavam na agência dos Preventers de Nova York ficou extremamente feliz pelo amigo árabe ter encontrado seu amado Trowa. Eles faziam um lindo casal juntos, eram verdadeiramente apaixonados. Quatre convidava-a freqüentemente para jantares ou festas pequenas, que ele costumava oferecer em sua casa, para os cliente e sócios de suas empresas.

Relena ainda se lembrava que havia em uma dessas festas que conhecera novamente Duo Maxwell. Naquele dia, como sempre, ele era alvo de todos os olhares. A calça preta e a blusa violeta realçavam seus olhos, a longa trança chicoteando nas costas era mais do que sensual. Foi então que, ficaram amigos e mais tarde... Mais tarde tornaram-se o que eram até hoje: algo que ela não sabia definir. Talvez, ela fosse um caso para Duo, apenas para diversão, talvez não. Ela não ousaria perguntar. Temia perder o americano como havia perdido o japonês.

Relena foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Imediatamente Duo a soltou, dirigindo o olhar para a porta com um maravilhoso sorriso. Um sorriso que somente ele era capaz de possuir.

O coração de Relena parecia ter parado de bater quando viu o garoto de cabelos chocolates fechar a porta com dificuldade, devido ao imenso número de papéis que tinha consigo.

- Hei! Heero! Como foi lá? - o americano sorriu, e só então o japonês percebeu a jovem de cabelos loiros ao lado dele.

- Hn...Lady Une continua igual. - disse, colocando alguns dos papéis em cima da jaqueta de Duo. - Relena?

- Heero?? Eu pensei que... - os pensamentos dela foram cortados ao sentir o leve toque do americano em seu ombro. O olhou para Duo e sabia que, independentemente do que fosse falar, deveria parar por ali.

- Eu não quero atrapalhá-los. - o japonês pegou novamente os papéis e foi em direção ao seu quarto, sendo acompanhado por dois olhares observadores.

- Desde quando ele está aqui? - a jovem de cabelos longos perguntou a Duo, com uma visível expressão de surpresa.

- Ontem ele se mudou pra cá. Surpresa? - o olhar divertido de Duo mostrava que sabia a surpresa de Relena.

- Não faça brincadeiras, Duo! - Relena disse, com um tom de reprovação seguido de um tapa de leve no braço do americano.

Duo explicou tudo que havia acontecido para Relena, e ele percebera o brilho de felicidade nos olhos azuis. Sabia que a garota não amava mais Heero, mas também sabia que Heero havia sido o primeiro amor dela e como dizem... _"Primeiro amor é inesquecível"._

Quando a jovem saiu de lá, o americano resolveu ir perguntar para seu amigo como havia sido a conversa com Une. Bateu na porta três vezes, esperando que o outro abrisse. Após esperar um pouco, não ouviu sequer os passos do japonês.

Girou a maçaneta devagar, com medo do amigo estar dormindo e fosse acordado. Olhou para a cama, não vendo ninguém, optou por chamá-lo:

- Heero? Heero?

- Aqui! - ouviu a voz rouca vir da direção da porta do banheiro. Optou por sentar na cama e esperar seu ex-parceiro sair. Não demorou dez minutos para Heero sair com os cabelos molhados e uma toalha enrolada na cintura. As gotas de água caiam de seu cabelo, algumas percorrendo os músculos bem definidos de seu corpo, outras caindo diretamente no chão.

Heero pensou que Duo havia saído do seu quarto depois de lhe chamar. Ver o americano ali, sentado em sua cama o olhando fixamente nos olhos. Era demais para sua imaginação que voltava a se recordar dos sonhos que tinha nos tempos de guerra. Do adolescente tagarela que adorava perturbá-lo, e que ele imaginava, naquele tempo, ser apaixonado por ele. Tão perdidamente quanto ele próprio havia se apaixonado pelo americano de cabelos trançados.

- Duo! Que houve? - tentou disfarçar o máximo possível, era em horas como essas que abençoava o treinamento que tivera. Caso contrário, Duo perceberia, e isso poderia gerar grandes problemas.

- Eu fiquei curioso... - Duo fez um beicinho - O que a velha Une falou pra você? - o americano viu Heero revirar os olhos, caminhando em direção ao guarda-roupas.

- Nada demais, ela só vai me manter sob vigia por seis meses. - Heero viu os olhos de Duo alargarem-se em um claro espanto. O americano sabia que Une era complexada por nunca ter conseguido capturar Heero, mas...seis meses?? Ele não era um prisioneiro ou algo assim, não era ladrão, e ao que parecia, não havia feito nada nesses últimos anos que pudesse colocá-lo nessa situação. Por mais sutil que fosse a vigia, qualquer um se sentiria constrangido sabendo que era tratado como um criminoso em condicional, sendo que nada havia feito, há não ser conquistado a paz.

- Você chama isso de "nada de mais"? - o americano se levantou, observando o japonês procurar alguma roupa do seu agrado no guarda-roupa.

- Poderia ser pior. - a voz fria ecoou em seus ouvidos, e se Heero estivesse olhando para Duo naquele momento, veria a cara de indignação que ele fazia.

A perplexidade tomara conta do americano. Desde quando Heero era assim? Desde quando aceitava as coisas assim? Ele sempre aceitou qualquer missão... Mas aquilo não era uma missão, era a vida dele! Será que ele não percebia? Será que Une não percebia? Para Duo, ninguém havia notado o que ele notara... Heero Yuy não vivia feliz! Não sorria, não chorava, não sentia... Na guerra, isso podia ser frustrante, mas também era extremamente útil. Mas agora? Ele não precisava mais ser uma máquina.

- Heero, você não precisa acatar as ordens da Lady Une. Por lei, ela não poderia impor isto para você sem um bom motivo.

- Ela tem um bom motivo, Duo - o japonês olhou para ele jogando as roupas que tinha escolhido em cima da cama.

- Tem?? - os olhos violetas mostravam toda a surpresa do americano quanto aquela afirmativa.

- Hai - o tom seco de Heero lhe fez pensar se a "velha bruxa" realmente teria um bom motivo para colocar Heero naquela prisão.

- E qual é? - até Heero viu a curiosidade dos olhinhos violetas, ele poderia contar o motivo e o porque dele. Mas nunca o faria, Duo jamais entenderia.

- Eu não morri naquela guerra, como deveria ter morrido. - o japonês disse, tão baixo, que nem Duo sabia como tinha ouvido aquilo. Então era isso, Heero achava que deveria ter morrido naquela guerra e, por isso, deveria se submeter àquela situação? Conhecia o japonês para saber que se ele encarava como parte da missão morrer na guerra, faria o possível para consertar aquele "erro".

- Você não deveria ter morrido, Heero. - Duo caminhou até o guarda-roupa, no qual Heero ainda estava encostado. Colocou as duas mãos no rosto do japonês, olhando fixamente nos profundos olhos azuis, surpresos por tal atitude. - Se você tivesse morrido... Eu, Quatre, Trowa e Wufei sentiríamos a sua falta... Mais do que você pode imaginar. A sua vida é preciosa demais para ser desperdiçada em uma guerra. - terminando suas palavras, Duo se virou e saiu do quarto. Estava indignado demais com Une para ouvir qualquer outra palavra de Heero.

O japonês ficou olhando para a porta ainda surpreso. Tocou levemente uma das bochechas, em que Duo havia segurado, e deixou que única lágrima, silenciosa e solitária rolar de seus olhos.

_"Viu? Está acontecendo de novo"._

_"Você está errado"_

_"Você já se esqueceu o que ele fez para você?"._

_"Iie"_

_"Pois não parece"_

O japonês se vestiu e olhou para sua imagem no espelho. Não poderia esquecer o que Duo havia feito a ele. Jamais esqueceria. Só não sabia se isso seria o suficiente para que ele pudesse resistir até completar sua última missão.

**...  
kimi o omou kimochi  
yuzurenai kara  
...  
**

Trowa olhou para o lado, sorrindo ao ver seu pequeno anjo loiro dormindo serenamente. Acariciou de leve os cabelos macios, depositando um beijo em sua testa. Levantou-se para preparar o café da manhã. Era raro acordar antes de seu anjinho, e quando isso acontecia, ele gostava de poder fazer alguma surpresa para o árabe.

Foi até a cozinha e separou uma bandeja, para colocar tudo que fosse necessário para que seu anjo pudesse ter o melhor café na cama do mundo.

- Bom dia, Sr. Barton! Acordou cedo hoje. - o homem sorriu para Trowa, que não demorou a dar um aceno de cabeça correspondendo ao cumprimento.

- Bom dia, Rashid. - o homem mais velho percebeu a aparente dúvida do jovem de olhos verdes entre um pote de mel ou de geléia.

- Posso ajudá-lo em algo Sr. Barton? - ele sorriu, enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa para que os outros empregados da grande mansão pudessem comer com ele.

- Você acha que Quatre vai querer geléia ou mel? - a dúvida sincera expressa nos olhos verdes foi recebida com um sorriso suave de Rashid.

- Na dúvida leve os dois. Tenho certeza que qualquer um deles vai agradar o Mestre Quatre, se for você quem for levar.

Trowa e Quatre. Desde o primeiro dia que haviam se conhecido Rashid soubera que aqueles dois pareciam preocupados demais um com o outro. Quando assumiram um relacionamento sério, logo depois da batalha contra Marimeia, ele nunca imaginou que eles continuariam vivendo como dois recém casados por tanto tempo. Ficava satisfeito por seu mestre ter encontrado alguém que o fizesse feliz. Quatre era uma boa pessoa, com uma alma pura. Trowa apenas fez mais bem ao jovem mestre e Rashid ficava incrivelmente contente com isso.

- Bom dia, meu príncipe do deserto adormecido! - Trowa disse ao perceber que seu anjinho tinha acabado de acordar. - Dormiu bem?

- Melhor impossível! - Quatre sorriu e deu um beijo suave em seu amante. Só então viu a maravilhosa bandeja, com o café da manhã que seu amado havia preparado. - Eu já disse que te amo? - Quatre perguntou seriamente para Trowa.

- Uhn... Hoje? Ainda não - Trowa sorriu, e os dois ficaram naquele clima até que ambos terminassem o café.

- Trowa... - o loirinho perguntou, olhando fixamente nos olhos de seu amante. - Você soube que Heero voltou... E que foi morar com Duo e... - a preocupação evidente nos olhinhos azuis, fez com que Trowa acariciasse levemente a face pálida de Quatre, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- E você está preocupado com Heero... Certo? - o loirinho afirmou com um gesto simples de cabeça - Uhn... Duo não sabe o que aconteceu naquela época para Heero desaparecer daquele jeito. Você acha que ele ainda...

- Sim. - Quatre cortou a frase de Trowa. Sabia o que ele ia falar, e sabia a resposta daquela pergunta. Tinha certeza quanto a isso. - Por que você acha que ele aceitou o pedido de Duo? Digo... Heero nunca faria mal nenhum a ele, mas... Nós sabemos que Duo e Relena mantêm um relacionamento um tanto quanto diferente... Sem contar aquela outra garota de cabelos escuros.

- Heero vai sofrer, Trowa... Não vai?

- Provavelmente meu anjo, mas esta foi a decisão que ele tomou. - Trowa acariciou os cabelos loiros. Ainda lembrava das palavras de Heero quando estavam naquela viagem atrás dos parentes do Marechal Noventa. A única coisa que não entendia, era porque ele tinha escolhido aquele caminho tão triste para seguir.

À tarde não demorou a vir, Quatre e Trowa já estavam na agência trabalhando como de costume, quando viram o americano sair do elevador com um sorriso mais feliz do que o normal.

- Boa tarde Quatre, Trowa! - os dois se olharam, depois olharam para Duo. Sabiam que o amigo sempre estava radiante, mas dessa vez seu sorriso tinha um brilho de felicidade um pouco maior.  
Quatre deu um sorriso suave para Trowa, este acenou com a cabeça, indicando que havia entendido o que o outro quisera dizer com aquele pequeno gesto.

- Sr. Winner no que posso ajudá-lo? - a secretária falou suavemente. Quatre ria por dentro nestes momentos. A vantagem de ser Quatre sempre o fazia ter preferência para algumas coisas. Olhou as duas pessoas que estavam sentadas no banco de espera, certamente esperando para falar com Duo. Sabia que aquilo era errado, mas não podia ficar fora do seu setor muito tempo, portanto aquelas pessoas poderiam esperar um pouquinho, não?

- Eu preciso falar urgentemente com o Sr. Maxwell. Ele está disponível? - sorriu docemente, como só ele podia fazer, e viu a secretária pegando o telefone e pedindo autorização para que ele entrasse. Não demorou muito para a porta se abrir e Duo o olhar com aquele sorriso maroto que só Duo possuía. O loirinho entrou e, quando a porta se fechou, viu o americano olhá-lo daquela maneira que só ele conseguia: reprovador e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo.

- Q-sama! A curiosidade matou o gato sabia? - ele disse, sentando-se na confortável cadeira e colocando os pés sobre a mesa.

- Vamos Duo! Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer... Diga-me que felicidade toda é essa? - o loirinho sentou-se na cadeira à frente da mesa, sorrindo amigavelmente para Duo.

- Depois de anos a velha bruxa Une me deu férias - disse quase sussurrando para Quatre e, logo depois, estourando em gargalhadas.

- Férias? Nossa! Já não era tempo, ela sempre dava um jeito de cortar seu embalo. - o amigo sorriu, mas só então se lembrou um "pequeno" detalhe de olhos azuis.

- Sim... Quero ver se aproveito para fazer uma viagem, quem sabe Europa. Ou, talvez, até aqui nos States mesmo, Vegas, L.A... Que você acha? - os olhos violetas tinham um brilho de felicidade que Quatre não via há muito tempo.

- Duo... Eu fico muito feliz por você. Mas, será que não tem problema deixar o Heero sozinho no seu apartamento? - os olhos violetas alargaram-se em espanto. Havia se esquecido completamente do japonês.

- São só duas semanas, acho que não tem problema... Certo? Heero sabe se virar muito bem. - o americano sorriu.

- Está bem, se você diz. - o árabe sorriu, porém seu coração se preocupava com o japonês. Ainda se lembrava do olhar dele naquele dia. Foi a única vez em que viu Heero chorar. Era uma única lágrima, mas Quatre sabia que aquela única gota era carregada de dor e sofrimento. Heero nunca demonstraria emoções se elas não fossem extremamente fortes, ainda mais na frente de outras pessoas. No entanto, naquele dia, ele e Trowa presenciaram o símbolo máximo do sofrimento do soldado perfeito.

Sempre se sentira mal por nunca ter contado a Duo. Apesar de, no começo, o amigo ter ficado extremamente chateado com o desaparecimento de Heero. Mas ele não poderia contar, nem ele nem Trowa. Seu amante havia dito que Duo jamais entenderia. E, por mais difícil que fosse admitir, esta era a verdade.

Ele não sabia o que Heero havia feito nos últimos anos, mas talvez conversar com ele nessas férias de Duo fosse uma boa idéia. Ainda se lembrava das palavras do japonês para ele e Trowa...

_  
- Tem certeza Heero? Você pode ficar aqui.- Quatre sorriu gentilmente apesar de seus olhos estarem marejados de lágrimas. _

- Hai, Quatre. Obrigado por tudo. Trowa... - o japonês olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes.

- Heero, fugir agora não vai mudar as coisas. - Trowa ainda tentou persuadí-lo a ficar.

- Eu sei Trowa, mas quem sabe o tempo mude... E me faça esquecer tudo. Eu espero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos. Espero mesmo - o japonês deu um meio sorriso, virando para entrar no táxi que o esperava.

Ele foi o único que nos disse isso naquela época, o único que apoiou nossa decisão.

- Hei! Q! Tá me escutando cara? - Quatre olhou para o par ametista a sua frente. Duo ainda falava sobre os lugares que queria ir, por fim decidindo que Vegas e L.A. seriam extremamente divertidos.

Os três entraram no apartamento e já sentiram o cheiro maravilhoso que vinha da cozinha. Quatre olhou para o japonês, que estava mexendo alguma coisa em uma das panelas no fogão.

- Heero! - o árabe sorriu para o amigo quando ele se virou, pode ver a alegria expressa nos olhos azuis.

- Quatre! - Duo ficou surpreso ao ver um meio sorriso se formando no rosto do japonês, mas preferiu não comentar nada. O loirinho sorriu ao ver o japonês procurar por alguém. Ele sabia quem Heero estava procurando.

- Você vai deixar queimar - Trowa apareceu na porta, alertando o amigo dos bolinhos que estavam quase queimando na frigideira. Heero olhou um tanto alarmado, rapidamente retirando-os dali, colocando-os na travessa junto com os outros.

O jantar transcorreu em clima de animação. O japonês até falava um pouco mais com a presença dos dois convidados, e se permitia dar meio sorrisos de vez em quando. O que não passou desapercebido por Duo. Ele parecera aceitar bem as duas semanas de férias que o americano conseguira, e não se importou em ter que ficar sozinho cuidando do apartamento por este pequeno período. Para Trowa e Quatre... Aquilo parecia mais um prelúdio de maus tempos.

**Continua...**

**Nota: **o.o essa autora vai ficar sem net por algum tempo, espero que não muito longo. Então, desde já, eu peço desculpas por qualquer eventual demora que possa haver pra responder alguma review, ou coisa assim...

Outras fanfics minhas vocês encontram no meu Fanfiction archive: http / lahy . livejournal . com / 3335 . html # cutid1 (é só tirar os espaços e pronto )


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Sorrow**

**Autora: **Lahy

**Gênero: **Angst, Yaoi, Lime

**Anime: **Gundam Wing

**Pares: **2x1, 5+1, 3x4, 2xR, 2+H.

**Iniciado dia: **19/12/2003

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing infelizmente não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu seria uma japa multimilionária com um gundam próprio P Enquanto isso ele ainda é do Tomino, da Sunrise e blablabla (vocês já sabem isso, né?). A música que aparece pela fic também não é minha. Não sei a cantora, nem compositora da letra. Só sei que ela aparece em X TV, portanto os direitos ficam com as meninas da Clamp e da autora da canção.

**Secret Sorrow**

**Capitulo 03 - Segredo**

_Nova York, Aeroporto Internacional, 201 A.c (After colony), 9:35 a.m_

O japonês se despediu de Duo, satisfeito por saber que seu amigo estaria indo tirar férias. O americano lhe contou que esteve à espera de tais férias por longos três anos e finalmente "a chata Une" , como ele a chamava, havia liberado suas férias.

Era uma pena que não pudesse esperar o vôo com o americano. Apesar de fazer o possível para disfarçar, estar com Duo lhe trazia aquela mesma sensação que ele tinha quando conversavam nos tempos de guerra. Sentia como se estivesse com alguém especial. O americano dirigia toda uma atenção a ele. Coisa que, como tendo sido treinado desde muito novo para ser um soldado, não teve. Talvez, por isso, tivesse se apaixonado perdidamente por Duo há anos atrás.

Viu o amigo acenando alegremente em uma despedida muda, porém, não menos escandalosa. Envergonhou-se, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho ao ver que era alvo de todos os olhares do aeroporto... Duo e suas manias escandalosas.

- Heeeero! - uma voz estridente chamou o japonês, seu nome sendo pronunciado da forma que uma única pessoa fazia. Olhou para trás, só para ver Relena, com um vestido branco que ia à altura dos joelhos. Usava também um grande chapéu e uma bolsa branca, com aquele tecido que ele nunca imaginou qual seria o nome, só sabia que pareciam pêlos. Ao lado dela, seu sempre fiel mordomo, Peigan. Deixou-se arquear uma sobrancelha quando viu a jovem correr em sua direção, gritando seu nome daquela forma irritante que só ela conseguia.

- Relena. - ele apenas teve tempo de dizer isto quando a garota o abraçou fortemente. Novamente, ele era o centro das atenções no aeroporto. Mas, desta vez, seu olhar continuava o frio do soldado perfeito, e seu rosto não enrubescera.

- Quando estive na sua casa você nem falou comigo. Seu mal educado. - ela disse, dando um leve tapa no braço do garoto de cabelos chocolates. Viu Peigan trazendo três grandes malas, sorrindo amigavelmente ao vê-lo. Aquelas malas indicavam que Relena ia viajar e isso o aliviou, e muito. Era a certeza de que ele não precisaria agüentar aqueles gritos histéricos. - O que faz aqui? Vai viajar? - a jovem perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não, vim trazer Duo para o aeroporto. - a vontade do japonês era de sair dali e deixá-la falando sozinha, mas como isso só traria mais problemas futuramente, sendo assim... Ele desistiu da idéia.

- Ah sim, ele está de férias. Eu tinha esquecido.

Foram interrompidos pelo alto-falante que chamava todos os passageiros que pegariam vôo para L.A.

- Desculpe senhorita Relena, mas este é o seu vôo. - Peigan interrompeu, sorrindo novamente para Heero. O japonês pensou seriamente em agradecê-lo pelo que havia feito. Tinha pena do pobre homem.

- Ah sim. Tchauzinho Heero! Vejo você em duas semanas. - ela deu um beijo no rosto do japonês, e saiu seguida de Peigan. Heero se viu finalmente livre da menina e já estava saindo do aeroporto quando sentiu um leve toque no seu ombro. Definitivamente, não era para ele ir trabalhar hoje.

- Yuy? Heero Yuy? - a jovem de olhos azuis e cabelos longos o fitou com um olhar indagador. - Hilde! Lembra-se de mim? Dificilmente, né? Nos encontramos na Peacemilion pouco antes de você ir para Barge resgatar Relena Peacecraft.

As cenas surgiram na mente do garoto de cabelos chocolates como relâmpagos, então ele lembrou-se do rosto familiar a sua frente.

- A menina que Duo resgatou, que conseguiu as informações da Barge para nós. -Hilde sorriu amplamente diante do reconhecimento do japonês.

- Sim! Estou indo para L.A, e você? Está vindo de onde? - o japonês a olhou fixamente. Sabia que L.A era uma cidade grande, mas seria coincidência que Duo, Relena e Hilde estivessem indo para lá? Provavelmente...

- Lugar nenhum, só vim trazer Duo ao aeroporto. - sua voz saiu apática como de costume.

- Ah, sim! Bem, eu tenho que ir. Meu vôo saí daqui a pouco. Tchau Heero, foi um prazer revê-lo, deseje sorte a mim e ao Duo. - a garota saiu rapidamente, e o japonês continuou seu caminho em direção a saída do aeroporto. A mente ainda nas duas mulheres que havia encontrado. Relena, Hilde e Duo, todos estavam viajando.

Nesta hora, agradeceu por ter Trowa e Quatre novamente ao seu lado. Os dois eram amigos queridos que procuraram ajudá-lo muito no passado, e ao que parecia ainda queriam ajudá-lo agora.

"Deseje sorte a mim e ao Duo" 

Os olhos azuis cobalto se encheram de lágrimas, então era isso. Duo estava indo com Hilde para L.A.

Entrou rapidamente no carro preto que o americano havia lhe emprestado. Tudo ao redor lembrava Duo, afinal o carro era dele.

Olhou atentamente, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem, sentindo uma dor em seu peito que há muito tempo não sentia.

_"Viu? Eu lhe avisei, eu disse que sofreria!"._

_"Ele nunca disse que nós iríamos morar na mesma casa e ser algo além de amigos" _

_"Mas você alimentou esperanças" _

_"... hai"._

_Los Angeles, Hotel Downtown, 201 A.c (After colony)._

O jovem de olhos violetas observava com luxúria o corpo que dançava sensualmente a sua frente. Os longos cabelos loiros caiam pela silhueta bem definida, dando um ar mais sexy a dança. Sentia seu corpo arder, em um fogo que já conhecia bem. Conforme a mão da dançarina percorria o próprio corpo, ele permitia que seus olhos vagassem pelas curvas, ampliando a sensação de calor que tinha.

Ainda dançando, ela puxou a cadeira que estava na penteadeira. Sorriu maliciosamente, apoiando uma das pernas no objeto. Aquela posição dava uma visão mais ampla do que seu amante queria ver, mesmo que a lingerie preta ainda cobrisse parcialmente.

Com cuidado, ela levou uma das mãos ao peito, acariciando-o por cima do tecido fino, que quase nada escondia. E, com uma expressão de puro deleite, levou a outra mão até o meio de suas pernas, acariciando-se.

Gemia, não muito alto, mas de forma que seu espectador pudesse ouvir claramente. E ele ouvia, e assistia a tudo. Extasiado diante da cena a sua frente. A linda mulher loira usava uma fina blusa preta, quase transparente, e uma saia de prega xadrez. As pernas vestiam uma meia sete oitavos, também preta, presa na cinta liga da calcinha da mesma cor.

Sensualmente, a jovem tirou um dos botões da blusa de sua casa, expondo mais a pele suave para o homem que a assistia. Virou-se de costas, apoiando as mãos nos braços da cadeira e abaixando-se um pouco. Sua saia naturalmente subiu, deixando parte de suas nádegas expostas. Quando virou novamente em direção ao seu espectador, foi com prazer que o viu já com o zíper da calça aberto, enquanto uma mão acariciava levemente sua ereção.

Sorriu, descasando os outros dois botões da blusa. Com um movimento sensual deixou que a peça de roupa deslizasse até suas mãos, ficando agora com os peitos expostos. Com passos precisos ela caminhou até ficar a poucos centímetros de distância do homem, que apenas moveu a cabeça para encará-la nos olhos. Um sorriso malicioso nos lábios dele.

Repentinamente, ela passou a blusa por trás do pescoço do rapaz, trazendo o rosto dele de encontro ao seu corpo. Mesmo assim, ele não colocou nenhuma das mãos nela. Ela abaixou-se apenas o suficiente para beijá-lo com luxúria. Sua língua vasculhava cada canto da boca dele. Queria-o. Desejava-o. Ele era seu vício. Seu maior vício.

Afastou-se, voltando com passos lentos para perto da cadeira, enquanto abria o fecho da saia e ela deslizava suavemente por seu corpo. A jovem olhou para o homem com um sorriso malicioso. Voltou a acompanhar as batidas da música, rebolando no ritmo certo e soltando as meias da cinta liga tirando com elegância a calcinha que a vestia. Com um olhar que mostrava todo o desejo que sentia, ela levou dois dedos a boca, sugando-os sensualmente, sem nunca tirar os olhos do homem que assistia a tudo.

Ela sentou, deixando propositalmente as pernas exageradamente abertas. Fechando os olhos e mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, inseriu os dois dedos dentro si, iniciando um lento movimento de vai-e-vem. O bastante para lhe dar um pouco de prazer e fazer o homem, que até então assistia a tudo quase impassível, segurar nos lençóis tentando evitar dar os passos cruciais e tomá-la ali mesmo.

A jovem abriu os olhos azuis e sorriu diretamente para ele, parando parcialmente o pequeno "show". Aproximou-se em passos lentos e sexys. Sentou no colo dele, deixando que seu corpo estivesse o mais próximo possível do rapaz. A posição favorecia para que pudesse sentir a ereção que despontava por debaixo do tecido, tocando seu corpo nú, com exceção das meias. Ela gemeu diante de tal sensação, tão inebriante para ela. Mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Me possua, Duo. - sussurrou na orelha o jovem, sentido-o estremecer por completo. Beijando sua boca logo depois. A batalha de línguas demonstrava todo o desejo que sentia pelo homem à sua frente. Duo Maxwell era um sedutor, e conseguira seduzi-la completamente. E cá estava, agindo como uma qualquer, apenas para tê-lo por uns minutos.

Desabotoou a camisa preta que ele usava, passando uma de suas mãos delicadamente pelo tórax definido. Enquanto a outra mão, com a ajuda dele, se encarregava de tirar os tecidos negros que ainda vestiam o corpo másculo. As línguas travavam uma batalha de luxúria. Sentia o gosto dele, o suave gosto da boca dele na sua era viciante. Levantou-se, para que ele pudesse tirar a calça que tanto os atrapalhava no momento. Sentiu a maciez do colchão, e a sensação de ter o corpo dele sobre o seu, beijando-a em cada parte de seu corpo. Acendendo um fogo que nunca imaginara possuir. A língua úmida trilhava um caminho direcionado, e não demorou a encontrar seu alvo.

Relena gemeu diante das sensações que a invadiram enquanto Duo lhe proporcionava prazer. Seus dedos afundavam nos cabelos castanhos sedosos. Estava quase no ápice e ele ainda nem havia penetrado-a. Então, sentiu que ele se afastava um pouco, somente para beijá-la novamente.

- Duo... Duo - murmurava nos pequenos intervalos que tinham para recuperar o ar. E foi em um destes pequenos intervalos que viu o sorriso maroto, naquele rosto tão lindo à sua frente, e sentiu o membro duro invadindo-a.

Estavam unidos da forma mais íntima que um homem e uma mulher poderiam estar. Beijou-o novamente, enquanto ele começava com estocadas lentas e suaves, que não tardaram a tornarem-se urgentes e necessitadas. Relena gemia. Era Duo que estava com ela. Era seu Duo naquele momento.

Adorava senti-lo assim. Dentro dela. O mais próximo que poderia chegar daquele homem. As mãos dele seguravam seus quadris com força enquanto ele empurrava-se com uma avidez maior a cada movimento. Ela arranhava suas costas. Empurrando-se de encontro a ele, buscando cada vez mais prazer diante daquele ato. O prazer que Duo lhe proporcionava.

Foi com uma estocada mais forte e profunda que eles chegaram ao orgasmo. Não em sincronismo, mas com igual prazer. Ela chamando pelo nome dele em um tom mais alto que o habitual.

Os braços fortes a abraçaram enquanto seus corpos ainda estavam preenchidos com o torpor do orgasmo. Passou a mão pelo rosto dele sentindo a pele macia e deslumbrou um sorriso gentil. Seu coração aquecido por aquele corpo ainda batia rapidamente. Apesar de tudo, tinha plena consciência de que ela era apenas mais uma para ele.

_Nova York, Sede dos Preventers, 201 A.c (After colony)_

O homem de olhos escuros observava cada detalhe daquela agência. A arquitetura era em muito diferenciada da agência em que ele trabalhava há cinco anos. O prédio de Nova York parecia ser mais moderno, possuía um design mais arrojado. Apesar de preferir os prédios mais antigos, como o que trabalhava antes, aquele ali até que tinha um ar agradável aos seus olhos.

- Tudo bem Lady Une, eu não me importo de substituir o Maxwell estas duas semanas. - disse, finalmente arrancando um sorriso satisfeito da mulher à sua frente.

- Ótimo, Wufei. Eu não sei como agradecê-lo, afinal, não havia ninguém aqui em Nova York que pudesse substituir o Maxwell. Trowa e Quatre estão ocupados demais em seu setor, portanto fico satisfeita que tenha aceitado minha proposta. - a mulher de cabelos castanhos disse, ainda com aquele mesmo sorriso satisfeito. Primeiramente, havia ficado quase desesperada com as férias de Duo. O lugar praticamente não andava sem ele, que era de fundamental importância. Chegou a pensar em pedir que Quatre, ou Trowa substituísse o amigo. Mesmo assim, o setor deles ficaria desfalcado de uma maneira extremamente improdutiva para os Preventers. Foi quando Trowa sugeriu o nome de Wufei. Apesar do chinês trabalhar na sede de Pequim, sabia que o pessoal de Nova York tinha muito mais trabalho a fazer, por isso, não foi difícil convencer a agência de lá a aceitar a saída de um de seus melhores funcionários. Mas, sem dúvida, o mais difícil foi convencer o próprio Wufei a isso.

O chinês saiu da sala de Lady Une, rumando diretamente para onde sabia que Quatre e Trowa estariam. Os dois haviam comentado algo sobre Yuy estar vivo, e ele queria mais detalhes disso.

A secretária sorriu para ele, eram conhecidos de telefone por assim dizer. Sempre que Wufei ligava para Quatre ou Trowa o telefone passava antes por aquela mulher. Sylvia, sim era este o nome dela.

- Olá Sylvia, vejo que finalmente podemos nos falar sem está tela para atrapalhar - disse apontando para a tela do videofone que estava desligado no momento.

- Senhor Wufei! Eu não sabia que estava por aqui, já irei avisar o senhor Winner e o senhor Barton. - sorriu, já pegando o telefone na mão e pedindo autorização para o chinês entrar.

Wufei abriu a porta lentamente, deparando-se com o sorriso angelical de Quatre, e a sempre neutra expressão de Trowa. Aqueles dois eram realmente um par perfeito em todos os sentidos: amorosos, de negócios, de missões. Sem dúvida nenhuma, jamais poderiam ser separados. Sorriu para o loirinho agradecendo por não ter interferido na decisão de ambos quando assumiram seu relacionamento, teria sido uma grande injustiça.

- Chang! Lady Une nos contou que vai ficar duas semanas aqui. - Quatre sorriu novamente, indicando uma cadeira para que o chinês sentasse.

- Sim, o Maxwell finalmente conseguiu aquelas férias que ele queria há tanto tempo, certo? - o moreno assentiu com uma afirmação positiva de cabeça. - Tenho certeza que aquele lá vai se divertir muito... - o chinês disse, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros dois amigos que, mesmo assim, escutaram o comentário não deixando escapar um sorriso malicioso diante daquele pensamento. Se conheciam bem Duo Maxwell, sem dúvida ele já tinha arranjado uma maneira de se divertir... E muito.

- Sendo o Duo, é impossível que não se divirta - o árabe sentou em sua cadeira, que ficava de frente para a do chinês.

- Vocês sabem que eu não vim aqui incomodar vocês por causa do galinha do Maxwell - Wufei disse já com um olhar mais sério, passando de Quatre para Trowa e de Trowa para Quatre.

- Yuy. - Trowa disse alto o suficiente para que os dois pudessem ouvir. Quatre virou de costas para fitar o amante que no momento se encontrava atrás dele.

- Sim... É verdade que Heero está aqui? - o chinês ainda mantinha a expressão séria em seu rosto. Mas Trowa podia ver uma pontinha de felicidade ali. Chang sempre tivera uma grande admiração pelo japonês.

- Na verdade, Chang, ele está morando na casa do Duo... E trabalhando em uma empresa de informática. Claro, sob a vigia de Lady Une. Ao que parece, ele recusou fazer parte dos Preventers. - Quatre disse com a voz doce como de costume, ainda sustentando o sorriso angelical. Porém, os olhos azuis do loirinho demonstravam uma tristeza anormal.

- Duo? Heero e Duo dividindo um apartamento? - o tom de indignação de Wufei era evidente. Ele não conseguia imaginar aqueles dois dividindo um apartamento juntos.

- Eu sei que é estranho Wufei, mas... - Trowa não teve tempo de terminar, pois foi interrompido ao ver o chinês levantar impaciente e socar a mesa de Quatre tentando extravasando a raiva que sentia.

O jovem de olhos verdes olhou para seu amante, que estava assustado com a reação, assim como ele próprio.

- Não Barton, não é estranho. Deus! O que Yuy tem na cabeça? Ir morar com Duo? Depois de ele ter fugido do cara durante anos! Deu uma trabalheira desgraçada para despistar aquele japonês estúpido dos Preventers e, no fim, ele vai morar com Duo?? - Quatre olhou para Trowa em uma indagação muda. O moreno apenas fez um movimento indicando que também não sabia do que o chinês estressado estava falando.

- Despistar? - Trowa disse, com a calma tão natural de sempre - você está dizendo que ajudou Yuy a fugir dos Preventers todos estes anos? - um ligeiro tom de surpresa pode ser percebido, e o chinês, que agora estava com a cabeça baixa e os cabelos compridos tapando a visão de seu rosto, apenas fez um aceno positivo em um gesto de cabeça.

- Quando Heero soube que a organização estava atrás dele, entrou em contato comigo. Na época, vocês ainda não trabalhavam para os Preventers. Por isso, ele entrou em contato comigo, não com vocês. Pediu que eu o ajudasse, que ele não queria voltar a ter que lutar, só queria viver sua vida em paz. Mas com os Preventers em seu encalço o tempo todo seria difícil. Eu me penalizei por ele. Eu fui um soldado como Yuy e... Depois do que ele me disse, quando estávamos lutando contra Marimeia... Eu nunca poderia lhe negar um pedido destes. Então, eu providenciava, sempre que possível, uma pista falsa para que ele pudesse fugir. - o árabe e o latino olhavam espantados para o chinês. Então, era por isso que sempre surgiam mil e uma informações de onde Heero estava. Wufei o encobria! O encobriu por quatro longos anos. Nunca imaginaram que o chinês fosse capaz de fazer isso, logo ele, que sempre foi um dos soldados mais conceituados da organização.

Quatre levantou, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, fazendo com que ele o olhasse nos olhos. Viu os olhos úmidos de Wufei, segurando as lágrimas.

- Eu teria feito o mesmo que você - o loirinho sorriu e abraçou o amigo. Aquela história era algo que os Preventers não conheciam, a fuga de Heero era um motivo pessoal demais para que deixassem que o investigassem. Os três sabiam disso. Foi por isso que o chinês havia feito aquilo pelo amigo.

- Então, por que Quatre? Por que ele... - não terminou a frase, vendo a cara de tristeza do amigo a sua frente. Olhou para o latino, que apenas fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Se alguém visse de fora, pensaria que eles tinham sofrido uma derrota vergonhosa.

- Apesar de tudo, Lady Une o encontrou, e pediu que Duo fosse atrás dele. - a voz neutra do latino penetrou nos ouvidos de Wufei como uma faca cortante. Mesmo depois de tudo, haviam descoberto Yuy...

- Mas é uma missão de campo. Duo não executa missões de campo. - disse olhando para os orbes verdes esmeralda.

- Ele foi em troca de ter suas férias aceitas - o loirinho disse, sentando-se novamente na cadeira que lhe pertencia.

- Por que não vai conversar com Heero, Wufei? Tenho certeza que ele lhe contaria toda a história sem problema nenhum. - o chinês olhou para Trowa, talvez, realmente, a única coisa a fazer fosse conversar com o japonês mesmo.

- Onde é a casa do Maxwell? - Quatre sorriu, pegando um pedaço de papel e uma caneta de cima da mesa e anotando um endereço.

- Creio que ele vai estar lá depois das seis da tarde. - entregou o papel para o chinês, que apenas observava o que estava escrito. Então, finalmente, iria ver Yuy novamente...

- Obrigado Quatre, Trowa. - sorriu indo já em direção a porta.

- Sem problemas, e Wufei... - o chinês parou ao ver o loirinho levantar correndo, lhe entregando um cartão.

- O que é isso? - disse antes de começar a ler.

- Eu sei que você não tem casa aqui em Nova York, portanto, pode ficar hospedado neste hotel que pertence a minha família. Fica quase que do lado da casa do Duo. - o chinês sorriu contente, não era à toa que o árabe era chamado de anjo por seu amante.

- Muito obrigado Quatre. - sorriu para o amigo, acenando para o latino, que estava ainda no mesmo lugar de antes, indo embora da sala logo depois.

Trowa olhou para o amante que ainda observava a porta fechada. Caminhou tranqüilamente na direção dele, abraçando-o e sendo também abraçado.

- Trowa... - a voz saiu baixa, como um sussurro, e ao mesmo tempo chorosa.

- Sim? - o moreno afagava os cabelos loiros com suavidade, sentindo a textura e o doce perfume dos fios dourados.

- Você acha que... Wufei... - levantou o olhar para fitar seu amante, mergulhando-se naqueles olhos esmeraldas.

- Sim Quatre, eu acho. - Trowa resolveu terminar aquela conversa com um beijo doce e apaixonado em seu amado anjo. Wufei guardava um segredo que escondia algo muito mais interessante por trás do que ele mesmo imaginava.

_Nova York - Hotel Winner_

O chinês abriu a janela, observando a bela construção que havia ao lado. Um daqueles apartamentos pertencia a Duo Maxwell. Apoiou um dos braços no parapeito, dando um longo suspiro. Não entendia por que Heero havia feito aquela escolha. Ele teria ajudado-o a fugir. Ele ajudou por anos. Mas, talvez, ele não quisesse mais fugir.

Os olhos castanhos escuros perderam-se na construção. Os cabelos negros, que já não eram tão cumpridos como nos tempos de guerra, balançavam suavemente junto com a leve brisa que passava por ali.

Foi então que notou uma figura levemente familiar entrando no edifício. Os olhos arregalaram-se em surpresa e, imediatamente, voltaram-se para o relógio que apontava pouco mais de seis horas.

Saiu praticamente correndo em direção a porta, e só voltou ao reparar que ainda estava com o uniforme de trabalho. Olhou com desagrado para o espelho, mas mesmo assim não se importou, pegou a jaqueta e o endereço que Quatre havia lhe dado, saindo mais que apressado em direção ao prédio.

As pessoas dentro do hotel olhavam-no com respeito e medo ao mesmo tempo. Era incrível que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, as pessoas ainda tinham medo dos Preventers. Mesmo sendo eles quem cuidavam da paz que elas tanto amavam.

Passou apressado pela recepção, e só parou ao ouvir um dos homens o chamando.

- Senhor Wufei! Senhor Wufei! - olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos para o gerente que se aproximava quase correndo. - Senhor Wufei! O senhor Winner acabou de ligar e deseja falar com o senhor no telefone. - o chinês deixou sua pressa de lado. Não poderia negar um telefonema do amigo. Aproximou-se do balcão e pegou o telefone que lhe era oferecido.

- Diga Quatre.

- Chang! Desculpe, eu não tinha seu celular para ligar diretamente. Une está chamando todos para uma reunião de emergência.

- Reunião? Agora? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - o chinês falava quase que sussurrando. Sabia que as pessoas o observavam. As pessoas sempre observavam alguém com o uniforme dos Preventers, com medo de que ali não fosse um lugar muito seguro.

- Sim e não. Eu não sei direito. Trowa está falando com ela.

- Droga! Certo, estou indo aí.

- Chang, Chang! - o loirinho gritou do outro lado antes que o chinês desligasse.

- Sim?

- Estava indo ver Heero? - Quatre perguntou imediatamente.

- Estava, mas não vou mais, não agora. - a voz melancólica do chinês deu a Quatre a certeza que ele queria

- Se você prometer que vai rápido... Eu dou uma cobertura por aqui. - o árabe podia ver o sorriso que deveria estar se formando no rosto do chinês do outro lado da linha. Era realmente uma pena que aquele telefone não tivesse vídeo.

- Mesmo? - o chinês falou em um tom um pouco mais alto, chamando toda a atenção do lugar para si. - Quer dizer... Não vai ficar complicado para você? - agora já falava mais baixo, mesmo assim, podia ver as pessoas cochichando sobre o que ele deveria estar falando. Bando de idiotas. Os Ms's deveriam ter matado-os na guerra.

- Não, vai tranqüilo. Anos trabalhando com Duo me deram idéias de todo o tipo de truques necessários para enganar quem for preciso. Vá falar com Heero, e não se preocupe que eu e Trowa te cobrimos por aqui.

- Obrigado Quatre. Muito obrigado.

- Que isso! Disponha, sempre disponha Chang! Eu tenho que ir agora. Vá lá.

- Sim. - os dois desligaram o telefone e o chinês olhou com uma cara feia para as pessoas que ainda falavam sobre ele. Saindo depois mais do que depressa rumo ao apartamento de Duo.

O japonês abriu a porta cuidadosamente, provavelmente, se seu companheiro descobrisse que ele estava indo bisbilhotar suas coisas teria um treco. Bem, isso podia não ser de seu feitio, mas precisava de uma resposta para sua pergunta e se essa era a única maneira de descobrir... Por que não?

Abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha, dando uma olhada no que tinha, deparando-se apenas com papéis burocráticos da agência. Foi assim em todas as gavetas daquela escrivaninha. Voltou seu olhar para a mesinha de cabeceira. Fechou a última gaveta com cuidado, indo até a mesinha e abrindo a gaveta que tinha ali.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que estava trancada. Analisou um pouco, percebendo que conseguiria abrir sem problemas se tivesse um arame ou algo parecido. Correu em direção ao seu quarto em busca de um. Em pouco tempo estava voltando para o quarto de Duo com o arame em mãos.

Não demorou a conseguir abrir a gaveta. E não pode evitar uma expressão de surpresa ao ver a quantidade de fotos ali dentro. Havia também um caderno e alguns cd's com algumas letras escritas na capa para identificá-los.

Começou pelas fotos, observando-as atentamente. Algumas eram de Duo com Relena em lugares públicos de Nova York. Estavam abraçados, de mãos dadas... Fotos românticas. Outras eram do americano com Hilde, a mulher que havia encontrado no aeroporto. Havia mais também, com outras mulheres, mas estas Heero não conhecia. Em outras fotos tinha alguns lugares, meio sombrios até mesmo suspeitos. Desistiu das fotos. Elas já eram terríveis por si só, alem de não serem o que ele procurava.

Olhou para o caderno, segurando com um cuidado exagerado. Abriu a capa preta, deparando-se com uma escrita digna de Duo na primeira página.

_**"Isto é um objeto pessoal. Seja lá quem você for que não seja eu. Peço que, por favor, pare por aqui, não há necessidade de ficar xeretando a minha humilde vida, nem meu humilde caderninho.**_

_**Ass: Duo Maxwell"**_

Sorriu diante daquilo. Duo era uma figura, daquelas bem raras. Morava sozinho e mesmo assim mantinha coisas escondidas a sete chaves. Como tentou manter seu passado...

Ouviu a campainha tocar, rapidamente guardou o caderno e fechou a gaveta.

- Já vou! - disse alto. Olhou pelo olho mágico, e se surpreendeu ao perceber que aquele era Wufei. Abriu a porta, vendo o chinês sorrir ao reconhecê-lo - Wufei! Entre. - indicou o sofá para que o amigo sentasse, fechando a porta e sentando-se à frente dele.

- Yuy, você não imagina o tamanho da surpresa que eu tive quando Quatre e Trowa me disseram que você estava aqui. - o chinês disse, ainda fitando o japonês a sua frente. Heero estava exatamente igual a última vez que o vira.

- Você não imagina o tamanho da surpresa que _eu_ tive quando vi você aqui. - a voz de Heero saiu fria como de costume, mesmo assim, o chinês sorriu diante daquela afirmação.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo agora Yuy, portanto vou ser direto. - Wufei tinha uma expressão séria em seu rosto - Realmente não entendi por que você aceitou vir para cá. Digo, depois do que me contou... Eu não consigo entender. Duo te feriu... Não você, mas seu coração... - o chinês olhava para baixo, não teria coragem de olhar nos olhos de Heero neste momento.

- Sim, mas ele não sabe disso. Ele não sabe o que aquelas palavras fizeram. Eu... Wufei, eu sei que provavelmente te decepcionei vindo assim, sem avisar o que estava fazendo, depois de tudo que você fez para manter Duo longe de mim. - o tom de voz já não era mais tão frio.

- Fiz porque você pediu. Eu não vim aqui para fazê-lo mudar de idéia, só para saber o por que desta decisão. Antigamente você estava decidido a nunca mais vê-lo e... De um dia para o outro, muda completamente de idéia.

- Eu não consegui Wufei. Eu falhei na missão que dei a mim mesmo, você entende? - o chinês assentiu e levantou-se do sofá.

- Eu vou ficar aqui para substituir o Duo estas semanas. Eu estou no hotel aqui do lado, suíte presidencial - sorriu ao constatar aquilo, ainda não tinha se tocado que estava no melhor quarto do hotel.

- Suíte presidencial? Desde quando você tem tanto dinheiro, Chang? - o japonês deu um meio sorriso e o chinês sorriu agradavelmente

- Desde quando o senhor Winner é o dono do hotel, e me colocou lá - sorriu vitorioso. Ser amigo de Quatre Raberba Winner tinha suas vantagens, não podiam negar.

_Los Angeles - Hotel Downtown_

O americano abriu os olhos tentando se acostumar com a claridade. Observou a jovem em seus braços. Ainda não entendia porque fazia isso. Relena realmente gostava dele, Hilde também, mas não se sentia completo ao lado de nenhuma das duas, faltava algo. Algo que não sabia definir o que era, mas que sem dúvida tinha fundamental importância.

Levantou cuidadosamente, para não acordar a vice-ministra, e foi em direção ao banheiro. Constatou sua aparência terrível em frente ao espelho. Definitivamente, parecia que tinha fugido de cem Ms's. Estava com o cabelo todo desgrenhado, ainda preso na trança, e, ainda por cima, com aquela cara de infelicidade. Resolveu tomar um banho longo. Talvez pudesse melhorar aquela tristeza repentina.

Deixava a água escorrer livremente pelo corpo, os longos fios castanhos grudavam em suas costas enquanto ele sentia a ducha morna em seu rosto. As imagens de sua vida passavam por sua mente enquanto ele vasculhava o motivo de não conseguir sentir-se completo um instante sequer. Porém, aquilo foi em vão.

- Duo? - ouviu Relena lhe chamando, logo depois abrindo a porta do banheiro. - Você está aí há uma hora sabia? Daqui a pouco vai anoitecer, vamos jantar aqui no hotel ou em algum restaurante fora?

A resposta que ele queria dar era "Eu quero ir festar sozinho", mas não poderia dizer isso para a garota. Está certo que ela havia se autoconvidado para passar uma semana em Los Angeles com ele, enquanto ele realmente desejava passar aquelas duas semanas em paz.

A lembrança do japonês sozinho em seu apartamento lhe fez pensar se ele tinha tudo que precisava lá. Só então se lembrou que esquecera de avisar que a chata da sindica iria lá de noite.

- Droga! - gritou, desligando o chuveiro rapidamente. Relena só viu o americano sair correndo, se enrolando em uma toalha, praticamente voando em direção ao telefone.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Duo? - a jovem lhe perguntou com outra toalha nas mãos, secando os longos cabelos castanhos.

- Heero! Eu esqueci de avisar para ele que a idiota da sindica ia lá! Droga, droga, droga... - Duo e Relena simplesmente pararam ao avistar a imagem do japonês no videofone. Estava com uma spandex preta, do mesmo estilo que usava nos tempos de guerra, o peitoral definido exposto. Heero ofegava e algumas gotas de suor caiam de sua testa. Deveria estar fazendo algum tipo de exercício físico.

- Ah...Duo - o japonês disse visivelmente surpreso. Na verdade, Heero havia estranhado ver a vice-ministra tão à vontade no quarto.

- Heero, eu esqueci de lhe avisar... A sindica, ela deve 'tá indo...

- Já está aqui. - o americano foi cortado por aquele tom frio e melancólico do soldado perfeito.

Heero sentiu vontade de rir ao ver os olhos do americano se arregalarem e ele dar um leve tapa na própria testa, mas não faria isso, não na frente de Duo.

- Deus! Desculpe, eu deveria tê-lo avisado. Essa mulher tem o dom de infernizar. - o rosto de Duo tinha o embaraço estampado. Aquela sindica infernal vinha praticamente todos os dias de noite no seu apartamento reclamar de alguma coisa qualquer que estivesse acontecendo.

- Tem? - o japonês não pode esconder o ar de surpresa, e nem o americano o de confusão do outro lado da linha. Duo o olhava confuso, e não pode deixar de fazer uma cara de espanto ao ver a mulher de aproximadamente trinta e cinco anos aparecer atrás de Heero, com uma xícara de café na mão e um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto.

- Duo, meu querido, como estão as suas férias? Eu não sabia que você ia viajar e deixar esse jovem aqui, mas não se preocupe, o senhor Yuy é um amor de pessoa. - Relena olhou para Duo, Duo olhou para Relena, os dois tentando entender o que estava acontecendo no apartamento.

- Senhora Windberg, eu gostaria que não importunasse o meu convidado com as banalidades que me importuna todo o santo dia. - Duo foi claro, e a mulher fez uma cara de quem não gostou daquilo.

- Eu só estou esperando ele terminar os exercícios dele, você poderia ser mais educado Duo meu anjo, o senhor Yuy me deixou apenas aguardando alguns minutos. Eu não me importo de esperar. - o americano olhou para o japonês como que perguntando há quanto tempo àquela mulher estava lá e com um gesto que somente Duo entenderia descobriu que o amigo estava enrolando-a a apenas duas horas.

- Deus! Senhora Windberg vá cuidar da sua vida e deixe Heero em paz! Alias, você nem deveria estar aí. - Relena afastou-se, os dois últimos anos eram assim praticamente todos os dias, aquela mulher e Duo viviam batendo boca por qualquer motivo. Certa vez, ela até perguntara para o garoto de olhos violetas o que aquela mulher havia feito para que ele a detestasse tanto e não se surpreendeu quando ele disse sem rodeios que a sindica vivia dando em cima dele.

- Escute aqui mocinho, seja mais educado. Heero está muito bem, estava até você ligar, pelo menos. - a mulher passou o braço pelo pescoço do japonês que a olhou assustado e em seguida olhou para Duo com uma cara nada amistosa. O americano surpreendeu-se com tal atitude. Parecia que sua cabeça ia estourar. Mataria aquela mulher se ela ousasse tocar em Heero, sem dúvida mataria.

- Senhora Windberg... - os olhos violetas adquiriram um brilho intenso, que Heero reconheceu como o de quando Duo encarnava o Shinigami em seu Deathscythe - Eu vou ser objetivo. Em primeiro lugar, solte o Heero antes que ele fique furioso e a mate antes de mim; em segundo, saia do meu apartamento; em terceiro, nunca mais volte a importunar a mim ou ao Heero com as suas banalidades, ou eu juro que você vai se arrepender e vai se arrepender muito. - a mulher imediatamente soltou o japonês e saiu porta afora com uma cara de raiva. Enquanto o japonês apenas a seguiu com o olhar. - Heero, nunca mais deixe essa mulher entrar aí, ou então você não se livra mais dela, desculpe por não tê-lo avisado antes, a culpa é minha.

- Tudo bem Duo... Arigatou - o japonês estava surpreso, se não tivesse notado que o americano não gostava da mulher, poderia jurar que aquilo era ciúmes ou coisa parecida. Mas não deixaria levar-se por tal utopia.

- Não precisa agradecer. Está tudo certo por aí? - depois de terem uma rápida conversa amistosa o americano desligou, olhando para Relena, que já estava terminando de se arrumar para o jantar.

- Já que você não decidiu, eu achei uma boa nós jantarmos fora. - a jovem sorriu dando um beijo suave nos lábios de Duo, que sorriu em resposta, já indo em direção a uma das malas para se trocar.

Saíram do hotel, sendo o alvo de todos os olhares, não era sempre que a vice-ministra fazia questão de aparecer em público com alguém. E os fotógrafos já estavam de plantão a espera da jovem política.

Entraram na limusine preta, em direção ao restaurante escolhido por Relena. Duo olhava pela janela, ainda com a imagem daquela mulher abraçando Heero. Não entendia porque ele não havia se desvencilhado dela. Balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. O companheiro japonês não deveria ser uma preocupação. Sem dúvida, ele sabia se cuidar muito bem sozinho, e não precisava de um americano baka -- como ele mesmo dizia nos tempos de guerra -- para ficar de babá dele.

- Duo - ouvir seu nome ser sussurrado bem perto de seu ouvido, e logo depois a mão atrevida lhe acariciando. Olhou para Relena, vendo os olhos azuis mostrarem um ar preocupado - Você está de férias não deveria ficar tão tenso - ela disse, já se sentando no colo do americano, seus lábios quase roçando os do agente.

- Desculpe Relena, acho que eu deveria aproveitar melhor, certo? - Duo sorriu, entrando no clima da "brincadeira", tomando os lábios da jovem possessivamente.

_Nova York, Mansão dos Winners, 9:30 p.m_

Trowa fitou seu amante com um sincero ar de preocupação. Fazia mais de uma hora que o jovem árabe estava, absolutamente, olhando para lugar nenhum. Sem dúvida, a vinda de Heero estava perturbando o loirinho.

- Meu anjo? - acariciou suavemente o rosto do árabe, na tentativa de tirar-lhe daqueles devaneios.

- Trowa... Desculpe. - ele sussurrou, segurando a mão do amante e trazendo até os lábios para beijá-la.

- Está preocupado com Heero? - o homem de olhos verdes disse, segurando a outra mão de seu amado anjo.

- Estou Trowa. Eu posso ver... Heero está sofrendo calado mais uma vez - o árabe tirou a franja da frente do rosto de seu amado. Adorava poder ver o rosto dele completamente, apesar da insistência do mesmo em deixar a franja tapar parte do rosto.

- É a escolha dele meu amor, nós só podemos lamentar muito. - Trowa colheu a lágrima que caía do rosto de seu namorado, levando o loirinho para o quarto. Sabia que aquelas eram lembranças dolorosas para seu anjinho.

**Continua...**

**Nota: **Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior do que os outros. E apesar das... Ahn...Cenas que podem não agradar a todos... Eu espero que gostem!

xx e ahn... ainda estou sem net, portanto... perdoem-me antecipadamente caso eu demore a responder reviews T-T


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Sorrow**  
**Autora:** Lahy  
**Capítulo:** 04/??  
**Gênero:** Angst, Yaoi, Lime  
**Anime:** Gundam Wing  
**Pares:** 2x1, 5+1, 3x4, 2xR, 2+H.  
**Iniciado dia:** 19/12/2003  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing infelizmente não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu seria uma japa multimilionária com um gundam próprio P Enquanto isso ele ainda é do Tomino, da Sunrise e blablabla (vocês já sabem isso, né?). A música que aparece pela fic também não é minha. Não sei a cantora, nem compositora da letra. Só sei que ela aparece em X TV, portanto os direitos ficam com as meninas da Clamp e da autora da canção.  
**Comentários:** Essa fanfic é simplesmente jurássica. Do tempo da Pedra. De quando minha avó era virgem... como vocês preferirem chamar. O fato é que é velha! E nunca, nunca, nunquinha foi terminada. Eu resolvi voltar a tocar meus dedinhos nela depois de dois longos anos de esquecimento nos confins do meu HD, simplesmente porque uma autora que eu admiro muito me disse "tente". E cá estou eu. Dei uma revisada no primeiro capítulo, e farei isso com os próximos que já estão prontos.  
Portanto, eu espero que dessa vez, eu consiga concluí-la.

**Secret Sorrow  
Capitulo 04 - Guardião**

- Você já tem que ir? - os olhos violetas encontraram-se com os azuis que demonstravam uma clara frustração. Mais uma vez Relena fazia uma de suas cenas para que ele não fosse embora, e isso para Duo era um verdadeiro "pé no saco".

Havia dito a garota que passaria uma semana com ela em Los Angeles e depois iria para Vegas, mas Relena insistia que ele ficasse um pouco mais, e isso não seria bom.

- Sim Relena, eu lhe disse que ficaria em Los Angeles apenas uma semana. - Duo observou já cansado daquela cena, vendo Relena cair aos prantos em cima da cama, chorando para que ele não fosse.

- Você me disse que passaria suas férias comigo! Você prometeu! - a vice-ministra dizia entre os soluços e lágrimas.

- Tchau Relena. - ela nem mesmo viu o americano sair, olhou para a porta que ele deixara aberta e, baixando a cabeça, deixou que uma verdadeira lágrima de tristeza caísse. Ele provavelmente iria ver a outra. A outra que ela ainda não sabia quem era, mas que em breve descobriria. Foi até o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Esse seu relacionamento com Duo não estava lhe fazendo bem. Talvez, essa sua queda por pilotos de Gundans não fosse algo bom para sua vida. Olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho uma última vez antes de ouvir o telefone tocar.

- Relena Peacecraft - ligou o visor e se surpreendeu ao ver um chinês realmente assustado por vê-la ali.

- Relena. - Wufei não fazia a mínima idéia do que a vice-ministra fazia no quarto em que Duo deveria estar. Definitivamente, seu amigo americano parecia mais surpreendente do que ele podia imaginar. Nunca havia pensado em ver Duo e Relena juntos. Talvez, porque não visse televisão nem nada parecido já que os Preventers tomavam conta de sua vida. - Desculpe, eu jurava que esse era o número do quarto do hotel em que o Duo está.

- Mas é este mesmo. E ele acabou de sair, está indo para Vegas. - os olhos castanhos, quase negros, se arregalaram. Então estavam mesmo juntos? - Mas... Você... Desculpe, eu não devo me intrometer. - o chinês desligou o vídeo-fone imediatamente, não deixando tempo de Relena comentar mais nada. Olhou para o céu azul com uma única pessoa em mente: Heero. _"Ele sabe disso? Se souber deve estar sofrendo, muito"._

_Las Vegas - Cassino Treasure Island - 9:25 p.m_

- Yeeeeeeeeeessssssss!!!!!!! - um grito alto ecoou pelo cassino, chamando atenção de muitas pessoas ali. Duo pegou as fichas de cima da mesa, agradecendo as pessoas ao seu redor pela "doação" do dinheiro, e saiu com um sorriso mais do que satisfeito em direção ao caixa, com a verdadeira intenção de trocar suas fichas por dinheiro vivo. Muito dinheiro.

- Duo! - o menino de trança olhou para trás a procura da dona da voz que lhe chamara, e encontrou Hilde o olhando furiosa. Deu um sorriso maroto, e pegou o dinheiro que o homem lhe entregava.

Andando em passos lentos, passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura fina da mulher, e a beijou lascivamente, chamando a atenção de algumas das pessoas do cassino. Ao sentir-se sem fôlego ele apartou o beijo e olhou no fundo dos orbes azuis.

- Muito boa noite, Hilde. - a mulher a sua frente o olhava ainda perplexa com aquele beijo.

- Se você acha que pode me convidar pra viajar e vir jogar, ao invés de ficar comigo, está muito enganado. Quem você pensa que é? - ela ia saindo quando o americano mostrou a ela uma das notas de cem que havia acabado de ganhar.

- Um maldito, canalha, sortudo. O que você quer comprar? - a mulher virou-se pra ele sorrindo beijando-o docemente. Aquela semana prometia ser mais do que maravilhosa.

Os dois saíram do cassino rumo a um restaurante que Hilde havia escolhido. Beijavam-se apaixonadamente no banco de trás da limusine que os levava. Explorando um o corpo do outro, por cima dos tecidos das roupas, carícias ousadas, sem dúvida alguma.

Tirando Hilde de cima de si, Duo deu uma ajeitada em suas roupas e seu cabelo minutos antes de chegarem no restaurante, assim como a mulher que o acompanhava.

O jantar transcorreu normalmente e, ao que parecia, Hilde esquecera-se totalmente que havia sido trocada por uma mesa de jogo pouco antes. Aquela noite havia sido regada com muito luxo e paixão. Inesquecível para Hilde, e vazia para Duo.

Os olhos violetas fitaram o corpo adormecido ao seu lado, novamente a sensação de insaciedade se abateu sobre ele. Levantou da enorme cama, tentando não acordá-la. Colocando um short, foi até a pequena sacada do hotel. As luzes de Vegas, que nunca se apagavam, deixavam o brilho da noite multicolorido, em vários tons de verde, vermelho, azul... Passando a mão para tirar um fio da franja que teimava de cair em seus olhos, ele suspirou em resignação. Tinha todas as mulheres que queria a seus pés. Hilde e Relena eram apenas duas das várias. Escolhera passar aquelas duas semanas com ambas porque eram também suas amigas, mas somente por isso. Sentia-se incompleto ao lado de todas elas. Um vazio e uma tristeza profunda o abatiam freqüentemente, e ele não sabia explicar o que faltava. Subitamente, lembrou-se do seu mais novo companheiro de apartamento. Será que Heero também se sentia assim? Incompleto?

Heero...

Ao lembrar do japonês percebeu uma repentina curiosidade se abater sobre ele. Começou a vasculhar em suas lembranças o que sabia a respeito do japonês e, com surpresa, constatou que não sabia nada além de coisas sobre guerras e móbiles suits.

Colocou um dedo no queixo, em um ar de pura dúvida. Acabara de constatar que morava com um completo estranho. Não sabia do que Heero gostava, quais eram seus hobbies, o tipo de garota que lhe agradava, o tipo de música, não sabia nada sobre ele. Exceto que havia sido um piloto de Gundam na guerra e que ressurgira das trevas rumo ao seu apartamento. Com um sorriso de decisão no rosto resolveu que descobriria mais coisas sobre seu novo companheiro quando voltasse de férias.

_Nova York, Central Park, 9:30 a.m_

- Heero, bom dia! Não pensei que ia encontrá-lo por aqui. - o chinês sorriu ao ver o amigo, e não evitou que seus olhos percorressem o corpo debaixo da tradicional regata e pela calça de moletom confortável que Heero usava. Completando o quadro, algumas gotas de suor escorriam pela face do japonês.

- Wufei, bom dia! - disse ele, olhando para o amigo que terminava o aquecimento para poder correr.

- Se importaria em ter companhia? - o chinês sorriu ao ver Heero dar um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Dera muita sorte em Heero estar correndo àquela hora também.

Depois de uma hora de corrida sem intervalo ambos sentaram em um dos bancos para tomar um pouco de água. Wufei olhou para Heero, e pode ver uma antiga expressão conhecida sua. A expressão que ele sempre fazia quando estava triste. Não passava de uma simples sombra no semblante sempre sério de Heero, mas ainda assim era ligeiramente perceptível.

- O que te preocupa, Heero? - o japonês olhou assustado para o amigo. Por dentro lamentava-se por ter deixado o chinês conhecê-lo tão bem.

- Dois dias... - foi tudo o que disse, sabia que Wufei entenderia. Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu algo quente encobrindo-lhe as mãos, e espantou-se mais ainda quando viu que o chinês as segurava e as levava aos lábios, dando um suave beijo em seu dorso.

- Eu sei que você está com medo de que ele volte. E você sabe que, se precisar, pode contar comigo - Wufei o olhava com doçura, uma doçura incomum nos olhos quase negros.

- Mas com Duo voltando, você também vai voltar para Pequim. - Heero baixou a cabeça. Wufei havia sido um amigo leal nos últimos anos, seu único contato com o mundo de Duo.

- Se me pedir, eu fico. - o preventer disse após uma pequena pausa. Olhou nos olhos de Heero fixamente, antes de continuar com suas palavras - Eu faço qualquer coisa que você me pedir Heero. Qualquer coisa. - a cara de surpresa de Heero foi indescritível. Pela primeira vez, percebeu o que o chinês queria dizer. Os gestos de carinho, a amizade leal, não era apenas amizade... Era amor. O mesmo amor que sentia por Duo.

- Wufei você...

- Eu te amo, Heero. - disse, interrompendo o questionamento do japonês. - Não se culpe por isso, eu já sabia que você amava o Duo, e continuei alimentando este sentimento. Mas, a única coisa que eu quero é te ajudar. Se você não me pedir eu não vou me intrometer. Mas, se você pedir que eu fique, eu ficarei e serei a pessoa mais leal ao seu lado... Mesmo que só como amigo.

O japonês ainda observava perplexo. Nunca! Nunca em sua vida imaginara que Wufei o amava. Até aquele dia. Mas, lembrou-se do que mais gostaria de receber de Duo caso algum dia dissesse o que sentia, mesmo que o americano o rejeitasse, ainda queria que fossem amigos.

Então, Heero sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo que Wufei poderia imaginar.

- Eu não sinto por você a mesma coisa que sente por mim, Wufei. Mas eu jamais negaria amizade tão fiel quanto a sua. Jamais! Eu sinto muito, eu gostaria de poder correspondê-lo, mas... - o chinês colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios do japonês, olhou profundamente os olhos azuis, fitando-os com uma ternura pouco familiar para Heero.

- Mas você ama o Duo... Eu sempre soube disso, Heero. - o chinês sorriu, acariciando suavemente o rosto do japonês - Mesmo assim, eu continuei te amando. Você é a pessoa mais fascinante que eu já conheci. Maxwell é um tolo por não ter percebido isso, por não querer ver isso. Eu serei seu amigo Heero, o mais fiel, o mais leal, mas ainda assim... Eu desejo, pelo menos uma vez... - o chinês aproximou os lábios dos do japonês, em um beijo suave e singelo, sem malícia, somente um roçar de lábios.

- Wufei, eu... - Heero não sabia o que dizer. Olhava perplexo para Wufei. Seu coração batia forte, sentia como que se tivesse traindo a Duo. Mas uma parte de si pedia que aceitasse o carinho que Wufei lhe oferecia, o mesmo carinho que Duo nunca lhe ofereceria algum dia.

- Não diga nada meu amigo, eu apenas quero vê-lo sorrir. - o chinês sorriu satisfeito, e saiu andando por um dos caminhos do Central Park. Apesar de tudo, doía saber que seu amor jamais seria correspondido.

_Empresa Softworld - Nova York, 4:32 pm_

O japonês terminou de digitar o último algoritmo para o funcionamento do programa. Olhou para o relógio, constando tristemente sua eficiência. Bem que era verdade, fazia o serviço que três pessoas levariam três dias para fazer em questão de horas. Mas aquilo o perturbava, sabia que teria que voltar para o apartamento de Duo.

Heero passou a mão nos cabelos chocolates, tentando entender onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara aquela proposta maluca do americano. Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos, devaneios do passado. Nada poderia mudar o fato de que ele sabia que nunca poderia ter Duo. Aquele dia, há anos atrás. Ele nunca esqueceria.

- Senhor Yuy? - a mulher o interrompeu. Katye, sua secretária. Tinha esquecido que havia pedido para a moça estar lá naquele horário para entregar ao seu superior os planejamentos de um novo software que estava desenvolvendo. O software que acabara de concluir.

- Obrigado Katye - entregou alguns papéis para a jovem e voltou-se novamente para a tela de seu monitor. Não viu a jovem sair com um sorriso de pura felicidade.

_Las Vegas - Hotel Hilton - 8:30 a.m_

- Bom dia, meu amor. - ouviu assim que abriu os olhos violetas, sentia alguém acariciando levemente seus cabelos, e beijos que sendo distribuídos carinhosamente pelo seu pescoço.

- Bom dia, Hilde. - sorriu levemente para a garota e levantou-se a procura de suas roupas.

- Duo, vamos dar um passeio pela cidade? Eu queria conhecer outros lugares além de cassinos. - Hilde não obteve uma resposta, simplesmente porque o americano entrou no banheiro sem mencionar mais nenhuma palavra.

Duo deixou a água cair livremente pelo seu corpo. Queria tanto aquelas férias, por que não conseguia se divertir nelas? Por que estava preocupado com Heero em seu apartamento? O máximo que o japonês poderia fazer era desistir de ficar em sua casa e ir morar em outro lugar.

Arregalou os olhos, sentindo um aperto no coração só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Não fazia sentido pensar assim, Heero não sairia sem lhe comunicar antes... Ou não?

Decidiu ligar pra ele assim que saísse do banho e começou a pensar em como havia se metido em toda essa confusão com Hilde e Relena. Tinha sido pouco depois daquela discussão que quase fez com que ele e os outros pilotos nunca mais se falassem. Pouco depois que Heero havia ido embora.

Passou o xampu nos cabelos, suspirando levemente. Hilde o fizera se desculpar com seus amigos. Ele e a garota já eram amigos antes disso, mas foi naquela época que começaram aquele relacionamento mais do que instável. Enquanto ela pedia um companheiro para sempre, ele só queria aproveitar a vida. Mas também, ele só tinha dezoito anos naquela época. Não podia se casar tão novo, queria se divertir e aproveitar a sua juventude.

Foi numa dessas festas que costumava ir, onde ele reencontrou Relena. A jovem que ele nunca gostara na guerra parecia realmente melancólica. Dava sorrisos falsos, e cumprimentos mais falsos ainda, a todos os convidados da festa. Naquele dia, começaram uma amizade que ninguém diria que evoluiria.

A garota ainda era perdidamente apaixonada por um ex-piloto de origem nipônica, desaparecido na época. Duo não sabia dizer quando conquistara a vice-ministra. Só sabia que ela havia se declarado para ele e surgiu como mais um relacionamento conturbado. Ela nunca soubera de seu caso com Hilde, mas a alemã aceitava relutantemente que seu namorado aparecesse com a jovem em noticiários ou primeiras páginas de tablóides.

_"Eu não posso culpá-la, nenhuma mulher gosta de saber que o amante anda para cima e para baixo com outra"._

Terminou de se secar e saiu com a toalha ainda enrolada na cintura. Hilde continuava deitada na cama com os olhos fechados, embora pela respiração parecesse estar dormindo.

Duo tirou uma mecha da franja castanha que caia sobre seu olho esquerdo, uma expressão no rosto que demonstrava sua frustração. Olhou para o aparelho de telefone e lembrou-se de Heero. Será que ele ainda estaria em casa? Não custava tentar. Escutou o aparelho chamando uma, duas, três vezes e então ser atendido.

- Wu... Wufei? - o olhar de surpresa do americano diante da visão do chinês na tela a sua frente era mais do que visível.

- Ah, olá Duo! Desculpe a invasão no seu apartamento. - a expressão do chinês era a habitual séria de sempre, porém, não tão inexpressiva quanto à de Heero.

- Claro, apenas me diga o que faz xeretando na minha casa. - disse em tom divertido, conseguindo arrancar um leve sorriso do ex-piloto do Nataku.

- Esperando Heero, nós vamos correr no Central Park agora. Temos feito isso todos os dias na última semana. - Wufei procurou não demonstrar que havia se assustado ao ver os olhos violetas de Duo se escurecerem repentinamente.

- Chang! Vamos? - o japonês apareceu atrás do amigo, vestindo uma calça preta e uma regata azul, no mesmo modelo de sua antiga verde. A única diferença era que a azul parecia ressaltar mais seus olhos da mesma cor. - Ah, olá Duo, algum problema? - o americano deu um passo pra trás. Estava escutando direito, ou Heero havia chamado Wufei por seu primeiro nome? _"Chang! Vamos?"_ Em uma frase tão curta ele percebeu pela primeira vez que havia sentimentos ali, nas palavras de Heero. Sentimentos esses que desapareceram completamente quando o japonês dirigiu aquele cumprimento para ele. A frieza e indiferença na voz de Heero eram perceptíveis. Era como se estivesse falando numa missão.

- Ahn? Não, eu só queria... Só queria avisar que você não se preocupe em pagar as contas, que elas são depositadas automaticamente. Eu tenho que ir... Sabem como é, né? Tem um cassino me esperando e muito dinheiro junto com ele. Tchau! - desligou o aparelho realmente nervoso.

O chinês olhou para o japonês num questionamento mudo. Percebera o súbito nervosismo de Duo e sabia que Heero também havia percebido isso.

- Vai entender. - ouviu o japonês murmurar e caminhar em direção a porta.

- Você estava ligando para Relena? - o tom de repreensão era claro na voz de Hilde. Ela ainda estava deitada de olhos fechados na cama.

- Não. - a voz fria fez com que a alemã abrisse seus olhos, se Duo não estivesse de costas para ela, procurando alguma roupa no guarda-roupa, teria visto o olhar de puro ódio que lhe era dirigido.

- Não minta pra mim Duo. Eu sei que você estava ligando para aquela mulher. Você não se importa em levá-la para jantar, em ir a shows, festas e eventos com ela. Simplesmente porque ela é o centro das atenções e, se você está junto, você também é. Seu maldito cachorro egocêntrico!

O americano virou-se, olhando-a com raiva. Aquelas férias haviam sido uma péssima idéia.

- Eu já disse que não estava falando com Relena. - pegou uma blusa cinza e uma calça jeans, vestindo-as.

- Ah sim, então quem era a pessoa pra quem você ligava? Outra de suas amantes? Ou uma dessas mulheres que se vendem por aqui.

- Na verdade, era com Yuy e Wufei que eu estava falando, mas se você está realmente pensando em algo a três não me parece má idéia. - o sorriso de deboche era nítido no rosto do americano, que apenas saiu do quarto prendendo os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo.

_Nova York, Sede dos Preventers,201 A.c (After colony) 10:05 a.m_

- Algum problema Quatre? - o latino perguntou ao ver seu amante abaixar a cabeça na mesa subitamente.

- Eu estava me lembrando da discussão que tivemos com Duo, pouco depois de... - foi interrompido por um toque suave em seus cabelos.

- Pensei que tivesse esquecido isso. - Trowa abraçou o árabe, dando um beijo suave em sua testa. Olhou para os olhos azuis do loirinho como que tentando analisá-los.

- Eu tinha Trowa. Mas...

- Mas nada, esqueça isso. Aquilo foi há muito tempo e Duo até já cansou de pedir perdão. - o homem de olhos verdes disse beijando suavemente a curva do pescoço do árabe.

- Uhn, eu sei - Quatre dizia enquanto descia as mãos sensualmente pelas costas do latino - Mas estou preocupado com Heero. - o loirinho disse quando suas mãos chegaram nas nádegas firmes de seu companheiro, só então olhou para os profundos olhos verdes.

- Heero vai ficar bem, se eu fosse você me preocupava mais com Duo. - Trowa pegou o loirinho no colo trocando as posições, sentando ele na cadeira e deixando o árabe sentado em seu colo. Passando suas mãos por debaixo da camisa do amante, acariciando levemente os mamilos. Quatre gemeu alto ao sentir a carícia do amante e o beijou. Mas uma pergunta ainda ecoava em sua mente.

- Por que me preocupar mais com Duo? - ele olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes. Achava fascinante como Trowa nunca errava em suas pequenas "previsões".

- Você quer mesmo saber? - Trowa disse, acariciando o membro do loirinho por cima da calça e arrancando um gemido do amante.

- Uhn Uhn - Quatre fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça esfregando-se mais em encontro à mão de Trowa. Ele teria outras oportunidades para perguntar sobre aquilo, agora, iria aproveitar.

_Aeroporto de Las Vegas 11:05 p.m_

O americano suspirou. Hilde havia ido antes dele. Aquela vida de amantes por todos os lados estava começando a ficar cansativa. Ouviu a chamada para o seu vôo e caminhou em direção a porta de embarque. Tentava analisar como tinha conseguido parar naquela situação.

Relena e Hilde. No fundo, não amava nenhuma das duas. Só precisava de companhia, de carinho. Elas podiam dar aquilo pra ele, não? Era o suficiente? Durante algum tempo foi... Mas agora, havia deixado de ser. O americano refletia a respeito disso enquanto subia no avião.

Adorava a companhia de Relena, ela era uma jovem adorável, de certa forma. Mas ele, ao contrário do que Hilde dizia, não gostava de aparecer. Aquelas reuniões, os jantares, nada daquilo fazia parte do mundo dele. Duo Maxwell era apenas um ex-menino de rua. Luxo e requinte não faziam parte de sua natureza.

Já Hilde, inicialmente fora sua melhor amiga. Mas agora, tornara-se uma pessoa extremamente ciumenta. Não era por menos, lógico. Mas, mesmo assim... Ela também queria um pouco daqueles flashes que Relena Peacecraft tinha. E Duo sabia que era por isso que ela pensava que ele mantinha um relacionamento com a ex-rainha do mundo.

Ao contrário, não era por dinheiro e sim por prazer. Relena era uma pessoa que conseguia fazê-lo esquecer, mesmo que por um breve período de tempo, o vazio enorme que existia dentro dele. Mas ainda não era uma felicidade completa, muito pelo contrário, era uma falsa felicidade.

Duo nem mesmo percebeu quando o avião chegou em Nova York. Desembarcou com um sorriso no rosto. Sorriso de uma decisão importante para sua vida. Se não era feliz vivendo daquela maneira, mudaria toda a sua maneira de viver. Não enganaria mais duas pessoas tão legais. Quem sabe, o destino não se encarregasse de trazer uma nova forma de preencher aquele abismo que existia dentro de si.

**Continua...**

**Nota: **Ok. Agora começa o problema. A lahy aqui só tinha a fic escrita até essa parte, o resto ta encalhado desde a época dos dinossauros. Então... se quiserem ajudar com o próximo cap, por favor, façam macumba, promessa, dança da chuva... qualquer coisa que possa me dar uma luz e continuar a fic que eu quero tanto terminar, e tenho certeza que tanta gente quer ler.

Eu quero dizer muito obrigada, do fundo do coração, a todos que estão me ajudando e incentivando pra terminar essa estória. E também a todos que deixam reviews, elas me fizeram pensar que essa fic não está tão ruim quanto eu julguei inicialmente e me fizeram ter vontade de continuar a escreve-la. Só falta a inspiração que eu espero colaborar com todos nós. \o/


End file.
